


My Winter Soldier

by Lillie_Moreau



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Blood and Gore, Depression, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau
Summary: The Winter Soldier may not recognize Steve Rogers, but try as he might, something prevents him from using his full strength against the man. He can feel a shift inside him, and now he actively seeks out Captain America. He even looks for the man when Steve Rogers is not part of his active mission.Steve Rogers has felt empty since the death of his best friend, Bucky Barnes. Though he has a lot of catching up to do in the modern world, something is still missing from his life. Then Steve comes face to face with a legend on the night of Fury's attempted assassination. Though he has never seen the man's face, the mysterious Winter Soldier haunts his dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've written Fan Fiction before, but this is my first go at the MCU (which I love very dearly). I hope everyone enjoys this story though it may not be everyone's personal taste. As a heads up, Buck (as the Winter Soldier) actually speaks and has a semi-mind of his own as if he were a free agent of HYDRA, not just their brainwashed asset. It was much more fun to write it that way (plus I'm a huge Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes fan). There are certain pieces of dialogue that do come from transcripts of various movies of the MCU. I do not own these scenes nor the characters that go along with them. If any of those scenes appear in a chapter, I will be disclosing such in the pre-notes to the chapter.
> 
> For the first few chapters (before I have Steve recognize Bucky) he is only going to be referred to as: The Winter Soldier, Soldier, or the asset. His name won't actually be used.
> 
> Enjoy!! :)

Chapter One

The Winter Soldier sat in a cold metal contraption in what looked to be a well armoured bank vault. Heavy duty metal bands held the man in place so tightly that it was impossible to find a comfortable position. As he flexed his left arm, as much as possible, the metal digits clicked in a sinister manner, causing the guard near the control panel to flinch in fear. Though the Winter Soldier has never attempted to escape his confinement, it was a very real fear in everyone’s mind. 

The asset’s entire reality was waiting for kill orders and being in cryo sleep. The existence nearly bored him to tears, and the soldier was itching for a fight that would provide him with some sort of challenge. The man let out a heavy sigh but tried to make it as quiet as possible. If the HYDRA agents that watched him thought he was beginning to have his own free will, they would immediately reprogramme him with electroshock. Not only was the process excruciatingly painful, it was maddening having to attempt to piece back his memory. He had no recollection of anything except being an asset to HYDRA, however, on occasion the memory loss caused him to attack fellow members of his own hit squad. The punishment that followed such a mistake was always humiliating. 

While the Winter Soldier continue to flex his fingers, attempting to retain feeling in his normal arm, a man by the name of Brock Rumlow walked into the vault. A lazy smirk crossed the soldier’s face as Rumlow walked closer to him. His eyes traveled over the man’s strong form in appreciation. As cruel as Rumlow could be, the asset found him more satisfying to look at as opposed to HYDRA’s head honcho, Alexander Pierce. The normally very confident mercenary appeared to falter slightly under the asset’s intense and lustful gaze.

“Soldier, we have a new mission for you,” Rumlow said. He nodded over at the guard standing by the large control panel. Hitting a few buttons, the restraints snapped open, allowing the Winter Soldier to finally stand. The man let out a hum of appreciation as his muscles stretched out. He swung his metal arm a few times, readjusting to the weight at his side. 

“Who?” the soldier, keeping things short and to the point. He was contemplating making a move on Rumlow but he wanted to kill someone more than he wanted to have sex. The mercenary opened a file and showed the man a picture.

“Colonel Nicholas J. Fury,” Rumlow said. 

“Anything special?” the Winter Soldier asked. 

“Just ensure he dies. I am sending several teams of my men to start the job,” Rumlow explained. “You’re the backup.” As soon as the words left his mouth, the mercenary realized his mistake. However, he was unable to back away from the other man fast enough. The Winter Soldier grabbed him by the throat, his metal fingers wrapping tightly around Rumlow’s throat. Suddenly being lifted by the neck caused a surge of panic to run through the highly trained man’s body. Yet nothing he did could loosen the grip on him. Rumlow kicked his feet and much to his horror, he seemed to be several inches off the ground. 

“Backup? Is that all I am,” the Winter Soldier snarled. “If you sent me in first as opposed to your piece of shit teams, there would be no need for backup.” Rumlow gasped for breath but wasn’t able to get out a word with the amount of pressure that was being applied on his trachea. 

“R-Ri-Right,” Rumlow managed to gasp out finally. Seemingly appeased, the Winter Soldier dropped the man to the ground.

“Don’t have too much fun while I’m gone,” the soldier snapped as the mercenary lay gasping for breath on the floor.  
****  
Fury was breathing heavily and trying to maintain his consciousness. He had been battled trained, but this was a full out assault on him with no hope that help was coming to him. The men he would normally call to his aide were the people that had been sent to attack him. Fury jerked his car all over the road in a desperate attempt to out maneuver the cop cars that were hot on his trail. He was using every skill he had ever learned and in that moment, it seemed like he was nearing the end; that was not something he was prepared for.

“Give me an alternate route,” Fury all but yelled at his car, trying to quell the growing fear.

“Traffic alert on Roosevelt Bridge. All vehicles stopped. 17th Avenue clear in three blocks, directly ahead,” the car responded. 

Fury yanked his SUV into traffic, knowing full well that he was risking the lives of every civilian that was in the road. In that moment, only the instinct of self preservation remained. As he flew around cars, several cars piled up behind him catching his assailants in a grid lock. However, he was not free from danger so easily. Without missing a beat, the mercenaries jumped from their cars and began to fire an onslaught of bullets in his direction. Fury tried to drive semi stooped behind the wheel but it made steering more difficult. It had been awhile since his body had screamed in such protest at the limits he was pushing. 

“Warning, approaching intersection,” the car alerted. Fury smashed his foot down harder on the breaks and managed to stop short of the light just as a truck plowed into the intersecion. Relief flooded his body as he watched the two pursuing vehicles get totaled in front of him. 

“Get me off the grid!” Fury yelled.

“Calculating route to secure location,” the car confirmed.

As Fury started to relax, as much as he possibly could while remaining vigilant, it was as if everything began to move in slow motion. The traffic on the road now hardly seemed to matter because standing in the middle of his lane was a tall figure clad in black body armor. Before he was able to react and pull his car out of the way, Fury heard the distinctive latching of metal on metal. Seconds later, an explosion rocked his car and he saw the world turn on its end before his eyes. There was nothing he could do other than to attempt to remain securely in his seat. When the SUV finally stopped sliding down the street, Fury tried to gain his bearings and assess his best route of escape. When he saw the assassin walking in his direction, he knew that there was only one route out of the car. From his pocket, Fury pulled out a small gadget, grateful he had remembered to grab the tool that morning before leaving his office. And before the apparent super soldier reached him, Fury managed a brilliant escape.  
****  
The Winter Soldier burst into the bank vault, waves of anger pouring off of him to the point that HYDRA agents were all but throwing themselves out of the way. The soldier ripped off his mask and eye goggles to better convey his rage. He knew that he was entirely more effective when people could see his facial expressions. Much to his surprise, when he got to the main meeting area of his comrades, Alexander Pierce was waiting for him. Under normal circumstances, the Winter Soldier would have immediately groveled at the leader’s feet. However, in his current state, he was unable to rationally think about his next move. His only intent was to cause as much physical harm as possible.

“Rumlow!” he bellowed. The mercenary tripped over himself, attempting to get away from the threat. He looked expectantly at Pierce who simply looked away. It was clear that the soldier was not the only one who was unimpressed with the botched assassination attempt.

“Shit,” Rumlow muttered. 

With as much force as he could possibly muster, the Winter Soldier threw Rumlow back against the wall and nearly punched all the way through the bank of safety deposit boxes. The mercenary tried to show no fear but his eyes gave him away. There wasn’t much he was fearful of, but angering the asset always proved to be deadly in the end. The two men now stood nose to nose with a dozen agents of HYDRA looking on.

“He got away you incompetent fuck!” the soldier snarled. “How can you claim to be so great when you can’t even kill someone?! You’re going to be the one to fix this colossal fuck up!” Rumlow flinched and instinctively put his hands up as if he were going to fight off the man. His mind was flashing at a million miles per hour and by some miracle, he came up with a solution rather quickly despite the imminent danger.

“Rogers! Find Rogers!” Rumlow gasped. 

The Winter Soldier raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Alexander Pierce for a cue that the mercenary was on the right track rather than just trying to save his own skin. At the slight nod from his commanding agent, the Winter Soldier backed off almost immediately. Pierce handed a slip of paper to his asset after he scribbled down the address of the apartment that S.H.I.E.L.D. had rented for Steve Rogers. Smirking, the soldier turned back to Rumlow.

“Would you like me to handle this?” he asked. “Or am I just backup?” Rumlow clenched his jaw but remained silent. He knew better than to take the bait that was clearly being dangled in front of him.

“That’s enough,” Pierce snapped. “Make sure Fury is dead this time, soldier.” 

The man nodded once before he swiftly left the bank vault. The sun was starting to set and he wanted plenty of time to scope out all escape routes in and out of the area. Pierce had remained notably silent about the man whose apartment he was being sent to. However, knowing S.H.I.E.L.D., there was a good chance that Rogers was a enhanced agent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are parts of the dialogue that are directly from the movie Winter Soldier but there are also pieces that I changed. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes! I’m trying to post this before going to work.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Chapter Two

As Steve Rogers rode his motorcycle through D.C., he couldn’t help but notice how peaceful everything seemed. If he weren’t Captain America, he would be tempted to say that everything was okay in the world. Stars twinkled in the sky and all of a sudden a lump formed in Steve’s throat. He tried to keep driving but tears were too heavily blocking his vision. He pulled over on the side of the rode and climbed off the bike with unsteady legs. Steve walked to a nearby park bench and sat down heavily. He put his hands in his face, and for the first time since watching Bucky plunge to his death, Steve cried. He had never missed someone as much as Bucky. Even when his mother had passed away, he had still managed to keep his composure. All he wanted to do was scream out in pain. After allowing himself to grieve a few moments longer, Steve forced himself to suck in a deep breath. He trained his gaze back to his motorcycle and a suddenly dark thought crossed his mind. It would be so easy to force a crash. Even with his enhanced genes, he was not immortal. A simple fiery crash and Steve would once again be in the arms of the man he loved; the man who consumed him. However, Steve forced himself to push thoughts of suicide from his mind. He could only imagine what Bucky would say about such a thing. They had been together until the end of the line, but now Steve had to live on, for both of them.

Getting off the bench and compartmentalizing his grief, Steve got back on his bike to ride back to his apartment. The whole way home, he kept his eyes trained on the road. He knew that in his current state of mind, everything would remind him of the past and that was a dangerous place to reside. Soon the lights of his apartment building came into view, allowing him to let out a sigh of relief. Parking his bike, Steve quickly ascended the stairs ready to crash for the night. The one thing he was immensely grateful for were the lack of nightmares. As he came to his landing, the blonde nurse who lived next door to him was leaving her apartment with a load of laundry. Steve’s mind immediately flashed back to his earlier conversation with Natasha. He had to admit, the nurse was cute, though no one would ever be as attractive as Bucky in his eyes. 

“That’s so sweet. That is so nice. Hey, I gotta go, though. Okay, bye,” the young woman was saying. She smiled when she saw Steve on the stairs. “My aunt, she's kind of an insomniac.” Steve smiled at her but didn't feel the flutter of flirtatious butterflies that he was hoping for. He looked down at her rather large basket of laundry.

“Hey, if you want...if you want, you're welcome to use my machine. Might be cheaper than the one in the basement,” he said awkwardly. As soon as the words left his mouth two thoughts crossed his mind. One, that he was sorely out of practice in flirting, after all, he was an old man. Two, Natasha would be proud of him for attempting to be somewhat social.

“Oh, yeah? What’s it cost?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“A cup of coffee?” he offered up lamely. Mentally he kicked himself for not being more creative. Surely Captain America could find a better pick up line than coffee.

“Thank you, but um...I already have a load in downstairs,” she said. “And, uh...you really don't want my scrubs in your machine. I just finished up a shift in the infectious disease ward.” Steve managed to force out a laugh as he felt his stomach plummet to his feet. Maybe he was coming off too strong. He had been so desperate to forget about missing Bucky that he was making other people uncomfortable.

“Well, I'll keep my distance,” Steve said, hoping to at least salvage something from the evening. 

“Hopefully not too far,” she replied, giving him a reassuring smile. “Oh, and I think you left your stereo on.” Steve looked taken aback and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

“Oh thank you,” he said. “Sorry about the noise.” The young woman shrugged off the apology before she continued down the stairs. 

Steve stared at his door for a few moments, contemplating the best strategy going forward. He knew that simply barging into the apartment could end in a lot of collateral damage, not to mention letting everyone know that Captain America was in the building. As quickly as he could, Steve vaulted himself down the stairs, deciding that using the fire escape and window was the best plan. Quietly, he slid open his window but before he climbed in, he suddenly whipped around and stared at the rooftop across from his building. He couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Readying himself for whatever lay within Steve climbed in the window. He crept toward the sound of the music, thoroughly spooked by the whole thing. 

“Since when do you have a key to my home, Fury?” Steve questioned, annoyed by the scare the other man had given him. The older man let out a half amused snort. 

“What makes you think someone like me would need a key?” Fury pointed out. “Anyway, sorry to just invite myself in. My wife told me to get out. Been a rough night.” Steve folded his arms across his chest, frowning at the revelation.

“I didn't realize you had a wife,” Steve replied, his tone bored and unimpressed. 

“I like my personal life to remain just that...personal,” Fury pointed out. 

“That makes you harder to trust,” he said, flipping on the small table light. Upon seeing just how beaten up Fury looked, his guard heightened. He flashed back to the feeling of being watched, and out of the corner of his eye, he watched out the window. Something was very wrong. When Steve looked back at his boss, the man was holding up a message on his phone.

FURY: Place is bugged.

“Look, I'm sorry about just barging in on your life. I have no other options,” Fury grumbled. 

FURY: S.H.I.E.L.D. has double agents everywhere.

“Who knows about your marital problems?” Steve asked. Fury let out a sigh.

“Just my closest friends,” he said. 

“So we’re friends now?” Steve asked skeptically. 

“One can always use more friends,” Fury pointed out.

Out of nowhere, three loud shots rang out and from pure instinct, Steve hit the floor and held up his shield. However, when he looked down, he saw Fury on the floor, lying in an increasingly large pool of blood. Three bullet holes were visible in his chest and Steve felt sick to his stomach. He launched himself over to the director just in time for Fury to hastily shove a flash drive in his hand.

“Trust...no...one,” Fury gurgled before slipping from consciousness. There was a loud roaring in his ears that seemed to drown out everything else. He barely heard his neighbor calling his name as he stared down at Fury.

“Captain Rogers?” she said in a hurry. “Captain, I'm Agent 13 of S.H.E.I.L.D. Special Service. Are you okay?”

“Kate?” Steve exclaimed in total shock.

“I'm supposed to be the one assigned to protect you,” the young woman said. Steve clearly looked like his mind was reeling.

“And who exactly thinks I need a bodyguard?” he asked sarcastically, trying not to feel resentful. 

“Him,” she replied softly, staring down at the man on the floor. However, she quickly regained her composure and grabbed her mic. “Foxtrot is down! I repeat, Foxtrot is down! I need immediate medical assistance!” The response was almost instantaneous.

“Do you have a visual on the shooter?” The agent questioned. Looking over his shoulder, Steve saw a flash of silver as the assassin took off running. With little thought, Steve braced himself to pursue the attacker.

“Tell him I’ve got it!” he yelled. 

With great speed and agility, Steve surged forward and smashed through the window of his apartment. He tucked himself behind his shield as he continued to simply run through doors and windows, rather than pausing to actually use conventional methods. Whomever he was tracking was highly skilled and moving fast. There would be time for damage control later. As he was coming to the end of the hallways of the office building, the assailant lept from the roof above and did a clean, and rather impressive, landing onto the next roof over. Steve didn’t hesitate and went sailing through yet another window, rolling off the landing. Afraid he would lose the man, he threw his shield with everything he had at the assassin. And in that moment, a look of horror crossed Steve’s face when the other man turned and caught the shield with ease; metal on metal clashing together.

“Nice try,” the soldier sneered from behind his face mask. Steve swallowed hard and grunted when the protection with thrown back in his direction, catching him in the chest. 

“Who are you?” Steve gasped, moving closer with careful steps. The assassin narrowed his eyes and countered Steve’s steps, making sure to keep a certain amount of distance between them.

“Backup,” he chuckled darkly. Steve cocked a curious eyebrow at the response which seemed to be a joke of sorts.

“That’s not much of a name,” Steve countered, making a move closer. Much to his surprise, the assassin allowed him to approach to the point that they were standing within arms reach of each other. Out of nowhere, the man’s regular fingers had a firm grip on his chin. A jolt of electricity ran through Steve, preventing him from pulling away. A rich and dark smell flowed off the man that was absolutely intoxicating. The sinister twinkle in the assassin’s eyes said that he could see the arousal on Steve’s face.

“You have a goodnight, Captain,” he said softly, running his thumb along Steve’s jawline. He paused for a moment before he suddenly took off, jumping from the rooftop. Instead of immediately following, Steve lurched forward and his knees gave out on him. He was panting heavily and let out a groan of frustration. He stared after the assassin, wishing desperately for the man to come back. 

“A goodnight my ass,” Steve muttered under his breath, pulling himself to his feet. He let out another whimper of frustration as he attempted to adjust himself in his jeans. Showing up at the hospital after a high charged pursuit in clear arousal, would not go over well. Steve decided it would be his best course of action to walk to the hospital. It would give him time to clear his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Winter Soldier strutted into the vault with a new air of smug confidence. The look of pure lust that had been written all over Captain America’s face had been a pleasant surprise. It seemed that America’s favorite son wasn’t such a good boy after all. A shiver of pleasure ran down the asset’s spine as he contemplated all the ways he would mark the man as his. However, he wasn’t able to enjoy his good mood for long when Rumlow showed up looking more pissed off than usual. 

“The great Winter Soldier isn’t so great after all,” the mercenary sneer. The assassin rolled his eyes and peeled off his face mask. He figured Nick Fury would fight to live a while longer. Leave it to Brock Rumlow to gloat before the dust settled. With little thought, the asset punched the mercenary in the jaw.

“He will be dead soon enough,” the soldier snapped. “Patience is a virtue, sir.” Rumlow massaged his jaw and made an angry growling noise. There was nothing more infuriating than the asset after he had been out of cryo for a while. His attitude was more than Rumlow could handle most of the time. He preferred the soldier right after his programming had been reset. It made him much more compliant and docile. 

“You had better hope so,” Rumlow said. 

For a few moments, the Winter Soldier stared at Rumlow. He was not nearly as attractive as the Captain, but he was in desperate need of a release. In a sudden, and jerking motion, the asset grabbed Rumlow by the front of his black shirt and pulled him into a secluded room off the main vault. Need was pouring of the soldier as he pressed himself up against Rumlow. He gently rubbed their noses together and let out a soft noise of desire. At first, Rumlow resisted, but as soon as the Winter Soldier rubbed his thigh between his legs, Rumlow’s primal instincts took over. Rumlow wove his fingers in the other man’s hair, smashing their lips together hungrily. The Winter Soldier held Rumlow firmly in place with his metal arm, while he undid his own pants with his other hand. 

“On your knees,” the soldier ordered, his voice gruff with arousal. 

While Rumlow would normally object to being ordered around, but being dominated during sex, there was nothing better. Happily he dropped down and pushed the asset's hand away. He was growled at in protest until the Winter Soldier saw his plan. Rumlow put his mouth over the button and undid the clasp with his teeth. In an agonizingly slow manner, he pulled down the soldier’s zipper, groaning as he could see the hardening member beneath the asset’s silky boxers. Becoming impatient for his prize, Rumlow hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the other man’s pants. He pulled them down slowly and licked his lips when the soldier’s erection popped free. Rumlow had often wondered if everything about the Winter Soldier was enhanced and he could now say he was in no way disappointed. The asset was extremely well endowed and Rumlow eagerly took the soldier all in his mouth, trying to remember to breathe through his nose. The Winter Soldier let out a loud groan of appreciation as he was engulfed in the other man's warm mouth.

“Good boy, Brock,” he growled, tilting his head back and losing himself in the pleasurable sensations. Rumlow hummed happily at the compliment causing the soldier’s knees to nearly buckle. The Winter Soldier gripped onto the wall in front of his with his metal arm, digging his fingers in to hold himself upright. “Fuck, you've got a talented mouth.” 

Unable to resist, Rumlow reached between his own legs and started to massage his own growing bulge. A thin trail of saliva mixed with precum ran down Rumlow’s chin and the sight caused the normally cold assassin above to shudder with pleasure. The Winter Soldier could feel his orgasm quickly approaching and he pushed himself out of Rumlow’s mouth much to both their displeasure. The other man tried to reclaim the asset's cock in his mouth but he was denied.

“Please,” was Rumlow’s strangled plea. The soldier had to force himself to remain calm, the sight of them other man kneeling before him with his own cock in hand was overwhelming. Soft whimpers left his mouth, causing the soldier to nearly lose his mind in lust.

“Get on all fours, Brock,” the soldier managed. 

Quickly Rumlow maneuvered himself onto his hands and knees. The Winter Soldier dropped down behind him, and in one motion pulled off the other’s pants, somehow managing to keep the clothing in tact. Rumlow shivered as the cold air of the vault kissed his warm skin. For a few moments, the soldier stared at the perfectly round ass in front of him. It had been far too long since his last release and he knew that he wasn’t going to last long. Rumlow gasped as cold metal finger spread his ass cheeks apart, exposing his tight anus. The Winter Soldier stared down hungrily before releasing a large amount of saliva onto his normal fingers. Much to Rumlow’s shock, the soldier gently rubbed at him before inserting one finger. The intrusion was a shock at first but he quickly adjusted and pushed backwards onto the asset’s fingers.

“More...need...more,” Rumlow gasped, desperately rocking his hips back and forth, coaxing the second and third digits as deep as he could. The Winter Soldier smirked widely and curled his fingers upwards suddenly. Rumlow cried out in blissful pleasure as his prostate was grazed. 

“You’re such a desperate little slut, aren’t you?” The asset taunted. Rumlow attempted to confirm but only managed to let out a weak whine of need.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, and not really caring if Rumlow was fully prepped for him, the soldier replaced his fingers with his large cock. Simultaneously both men cried out as an intense pleasure rocked through them. The Winter Soldier started moving his hips back and forth at a steady pace, trying to hold out as long as possible. However, as soon as he felt the other man contracting around him, everything was lost. Making sure that his metal hand was braced against the wall, so as not to break Rumlow’s hip, the soldier gripped tightly to Rumlow’s right hip with his other hand. Though it was his normal hand, bruised finger marks were now visible on the mercenary’s skin. 

Below him, Rumlow was a quivering heap of pleasure. With every push the soldier above him made, the large cock slammed against his sweet spot. Without warning, he found himself toppling over the edge into orgasmic bliss. Rumlow didn’t even need to stroke himself as rope after rope of cum shot from him. His mouth was open in a silent scream as his body contracted down around the Winter Soldier. A few more uneven strokes later, the asset followed behind him in orgasm. Both men were trembling as exhaustion wracked their bodies. In a sticky heap, Rumlow collapsed on the floor with the soldier half on top of him and half on the floor. It took a few minutes before the soldier came back to himself enough to pull himself from the other man. At the extraction of his cock, the soldier let out a groan while Rumlow whimpered as a small dry orgasm washed over him. 

“Seems like you’re good for something, Rumlow,” the soldier said, switching back to using the man’s last name now that the intimacy was over. 

“Go to hell,” Rumlow chuckled, no heat behind his words. Taking in a deep breath, he frowned as he realized that the soldier’s scent was all over his jacket, his only work jacket. “I’m going to smell like you for weeks.” The Winter Soldier laughed.

“That was my intention,” he replied. Slowly rolling over to face the other man, Rumlow frowned. 

“Excuse me?” Rumlow asked. “Are you marking me or some weird shit? You were trained by HYDRA, not fucking wolves.” The soldier rolled his eyes.

“Other than wanting to fuck your brains out, I was hoping to get someone’s attention. The cologne on your jacket should do the trick,” the soldier said vaguely, forcing himself into a sitting position. He tucked himself back into his pants, wincing slightly as he accidentally grazed his overly sensitive tip. 

“And who exactly would care that you made me see stars, Mr. Wonderful,” Rumlow asked sarcastically. 

“The Captain,” he said simply. Rumlow’s previous lack of reaction was replaced by irritation. 

“Of course, who wouldn’t want America’s golden boy, he huffed. The Winter Soldier raised an eye at the mercenary’s sudden emotion. 

“You’re jealous?” The soldier tried to recognize in a non mocking tone. He was genuinely confused as to why Rumlow seemed so put off. The other man sighed and put his pants on, doing his best to clean himself up. 

“I wouldn’t say jealous of you going after him. I just wish things came as easily for me as they did for him,” Rumlow said. Of course the man knew all about the skinny asthmatic kid from Brooklyn, but compared to how he grew up, Steve Rogers has always had an easy life. The Winter Soldier stared at Rumlow for a few beats before he leaned over and gave him a quick yet sweet kiss.

“You’re fine the way you are,” the soldier mumbled awkwardly. “And now that’s all the mushy shit you’re getting.” Rumlow snorted as they both got to their feet. 

“I should get to the hospital. Pierce said they will need me to bring the Cap to headquarters once Fury is confirmed dead,” Rumlow said. The soldier nodded once.

“He may get territorial, as a warning,” the asset said. Rumlow shrugged, not really caring. 

“If I get punched, I’m going to take it out on you,” he grumbled. 

“I’d like to see you try.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue comes from the movie Winter Soldier directly, and others have been changed slightly. Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Happy Reading & Enjoy!! :)

Chapter Four

There was nothing close to a speed limit fast enough for Natasha. The moment she had gotten a call from Steve saying that Fury had been shot and was in critical condition, she had dropped what she had been doing. Nick Fury was responsible for giving her a purpose in life. There was no way she was letting him die on her watch. Trying to keep her pace steady once she was within the hospital, she wove in and out of various doctors and agents that lined the halls. Bursting into the viewing room, Natasha rushed over to the window. Her breath caught in her chest when she saw Fury on the operating table.

“Is he gonna make it?” she asked. She was clearly pushing back tears, but it was evident to Steve that it was a losing battle. It was a first to see the former spy anything other than a stoic calm.

“I don’t know,” Steve replied softly. Shame coursed through his body. He should have been able to catch the shooter. He should have been prepared for all outcomes. Instead he had been reduced to nothing more than a quivering school boy with a crush. 

“The shooter?” Nastasha demanded, never moving her gaze from the group of doctors that were frantically moving about the operating room.

“He’s fast and stronger than I’ve seen in anyone other than an enhanced agent,” Steve said. He shivered at the memory of staring into the man’s cold eyes. “Had a metal arm.” Natasha was about to reply when Agent Hill entered the room. She had the same worried look on her face that Steve and Natasha wore.

“Did you get the ballistics report?” Natasha asked, this time addressing the agent.

“Three slugs, no rifling,” Hill replied. “Completely untraceable.” Natasha clenched her jaw.

“Soviet-made,” she recognized quietly. 

Agent Hill looked surprised but she confirmed Natasha’s suspicions. By that time, Hill wasn’t surprised that Natasha clearly knew something she didn’t. However, there was no time to press the woman any further because the machines in the operating room were starting to go haywire. Agent Hill, Steve, and Natasha waited with baited breath to see what would happen. However, their desired outcome never came. The normally loud sounds of the hospital seemed muted as they watched the doctor call time of death. Steve clench his fists tightly, a new surge of anger hitting him. The next time he was faced by the assassin, he wouldn’t be caught off guard. He would be prepared.

Natasha couldn't tear her eyes away from Fury’s body. There was no way to wrap her mind around what she had just witnessed. A man like Fury was not supposed to die. She could hear rustling behind her and thought she could make out Agent Hill saying something about needing to take his body, but not much was registering at the moment. The bullets were disturbing to her. She knew this work and the assassin who was capable of producing such an outcome was a terrifying new threat. A threat that meant HYDRA was lurking dangerously close by. Clenching her jaw tightly, Natasha forced herself to turn away from the body. Her eyes now settled on Steve. Something was off about the man but she couldn't quite put her finger on what the problem was. As they were leaving the room, Natasha pulled Steve from the hallway and into a vacant room. Right now the Captain was distracted, and that meant trouble. 

“Look, we've both been through a lot in the past few hours, but you're acting strange,” Natasha said. At the look she received, she quickly amended her sentence, “stranger than usual for an old man.” Steve couldn't refrain from an eye roll. 

“My boss, that I barely know, was just murdered in my apartment and then the assassin got away with little trouble. Nat, he was faster than me,” Steve said, perplexed. The woman gave him a half smile.

“Was he really faster? Or did he just have a head start?” she pointed out. “What happened to Fury isn't your fault. Don't be so hard on yourself.” Steve rubbed one hand across his face. How was he supposed to admit to Natasha that he had turned to butter when the assassin had touched him which resulted in the man getting away. 

“You don't understand, I was distracted,” Steve said. Natasha frowned. 

“That’s a first,” she quipped. Then a look of realization crossed her face. 

“Wait! Was it the nurse across the hall that had you so distracted?” Natasha asked, seeming to momentarily forget what their current situation was. Steve looked completely taken aback.

“Uh no….” He muttered. “Can we just…” 

As Steve was about to finish his sentence, Rumlow poked his head in the room. The normally calm man had an irritated scowl on his face that only seemed to deepen at the sight of Steve. For a few moments, they continued to stare each other down before Natasha cleared her throat. Whatever unsaid tension lingered between the two men dissipated.

“Cap, you're wanted back at headquarters,” Rumlow said.

“Can it wait? I'm in the middle of something here,” Steve snapped. 

“No, I was ordered to get you back immediately,” he returned coolly. Steve narrowed his eyes but complied with the request. 

“Fine. I will call you later, Nat,” Steve said. She nodded as she left the room first, not wanting to get in the middle of the two men. 

Steve let out a heavy sigh and finally gave up trying to resist his orders. However, as soon as he was in close proximity to Rumlow, a familiar scent washed over him, completely highjacking his senses. Unable to refrain, Steve stopped abruptly and rounded on the head of security. An entirely new emotion crashed into him that could only be described somewhere between jealousy and desire. In Rumlow’s case, it was recognition that Steve saw in his eyes. The mercenary smirked.

“He said you would be territorial,” he sneered. Upon realizing how he was acting, Steve blanched and nearly tripped over his own feet. Once the shock wore off, it dawned on him what the other man had just admitted to.

“Traitor,” Steve snarled quietly, continuing to follow the man out to the motorcade. The mercenary chuckled.

“Says the man lusting after Fury’s killer,” Rumlow pointed out. As much as Steve wanted to counter there was nothing he could say. He had totally given himself away and was now completely vulnerable. 

“I’m surprised you’re not the territorial one,” Steve muttered under his breath. “You do seem like the jealous type.” Rumlow clenched his jaw so tightly he felt like his teeth might break.

“STRIKE, move out!” He yelled at his team. He truly wasn’t jealous but there was nothing he could say to disprove Steve. Any argument against his feelings would make him seem defensive. 

As Steve got into the middle SUV, everyone seemed to be in a tense silence. He couldn’t blame them. Rumlow could snap on a hair trigger when something was pissing him off. Steve knew nothing would resolve tension wise until they were a good distance apart from each other. While Steve was attempting to look everywhere in the car except the STRIKE agents, his phone started buzzing incessantly. At the sound, Rumlow shot Steve an annoyed look but refrained from saying anything.

NATASHA: What did you do to piss off Rumlow? The two of you usually get along fairly well. Does he like the nurse who lives next door to you as well?

STEVE: First off, I didn’t do anything to Rumlow. Second, she isn’t actually a nurse. She said she was called Agent 13 from S.H.I.E.L.D. Special Service.

Steve had no idea why he was trying so hard to suddenly clarify things. It didn’t really matter what his neighbor’s occupation was, unless she was a secret double agent. He was mainly trying to keep from admitting out loud that there was someone in his life that he was taking an interest in. Natasha had held Fury in an extremely high regard which made it all the more difficult that Steve was fantasizing about the former director’s killer. 

NATASHA: You’re deflecting, Steve. I know you’re upset about Fury, but you are thinking about more than him. Just tell me. It’s not like keeping it to yourself is going to make you feel any better.

STEVE: This coming from the former KGB operative.

NATASHA: Deflecting…

Steve clenched his jaw, wishing desperately that the woman wasn’t so perceptive. Normally he didn’t mind sharing things with Natasha. After all, she was extremely good at keeping whatever secrets she was entrusted with. However, this was something he wanted to keep to himself. It felt like something special that gave him a little bit of pleasure. 

 

STEVE: Fine! There is someone that I am interested in, but I can’t exactly make a move. I mean, who wants the baggage of dating Captain America?

NATASHA: You finally took my advice! And I think the better question is who wouldn’t want the baggage of dating Captain America?

A light blush tinged Steve’s cheeks which caught all the of STRIKE personnel’s notice. There was a smattering of soft snickers around the SUV, though Rumlow was not one of the men laughing. Instead, the head mercenary seemed to be watching Steve closely. His stare was so intense that the Captain began to shift awkwardly under his gaze.

“Can I help you with something?” Steve snapped. 

“I’ve always wondered if you and Agent Romanov were a couple, or were at least interested in one another,” Rumlow said, unfazed by the other man’s aggression. Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to figure out what Rumlow was talking about before it dawned on him that his texts were being read over his shoulder.

“Not that it’s any of your business but we’re not,” Steve said. Rumlow snorted in amusement.

“That’s probably for the best. He doesn’t like to share,” Rumlow muttered under his breath. The blush deepened in Steve’s cheeks.

“And yet I’m expected to just stand by and share him with you,” Steve snarled, unable to resist the bait. “Denial isn’t a pretty thing, Rumlow. Everyone in this car can smell him on you when you know damn well how to use a washing machine. Or does he not like those either?” 

A deafening silence washed over the car and the STRIKE agents started to shift awkwardly in their seats. Steve watched the agents reactions and realized just how much everyone knew about the assassin and Rumlow. A rage like no other filled up Steve and unable to contain his emotions, he punched Rumlow in the jaw as hard as he could. The mercenary’s head was knock to the side and he fell into another agent’s lap. Grabbing him by the throat and pulling him to eye level, Steve was fuming. It took all his self control not to choke the man to death.

“Keep in mind that after today, I...will...not...share,” he hissed. Rumlow cough violently when he was released from the steel like grip. He didn’t stand a chance against either the asset or Steve Rogers, however he would be damned if he got caught in the crossfire.

“Then make sure he knows that. I wasn’t aware he was trying to make you jealous last night,” Rumlow snapped. Steve sucked in a deep breath and turned to look out the window. The pink blush of embarrassment had turned into a deep red blush of shame.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely a fluff chapter! Sorry for any mistakes that I didn’t catch before posting! 
> 
> Happy Reading & Enjoy!! :)

Chapter Five

Rumlow limped into the vault later that afternoon. Overall he had had worse days but he was far from in a good mood. And on top of everything else, the great and wonderful Captain America had punched him on more than one occasion. His jaw and rib cage were screaming at him along with the black eye that would make an appearance later. He clenched his jaw as he forced his body to keep moving. More than anything he just wanted to sit on his couch and do nothing. He needed some seriously relaxation time. However, Pierce had made it clear he had tracking to do to find Agent Romanov and Steve Rogers. Rumlow groaned softly as he yanked open his makeshift office door in the vault, the movement causing more friction in his body. He really wanted to tell Pierce to go to Hell the next time he ordered him to get in a fight. Being one large bruise was not his idea of fun.

“Fucking Captain America,” he muttered angrily under his breath. Waiting for him, laughing at his misfortune, was the asset.

“I told you blitzing him in the elevator was a stupid idea,” he pointed out. “Not sure why no one listens to me.” Rumlow sighed but knew better than to argue. After all, he agreed that in such a tight space, Steve would have had more things to smash their faces against. 

“For what it’s worth, I told Pierce that it was a shit plan but he told me I wasn’t paid to think,” Rumlow grumbled, sinking into his chair. The Winter Soldier moved out of the corner and leaned up against the mercenary’s desk. In gentle fingers he took Rumlow’s jaw and turned it to the side.

“This mark is more pronounced,” the soldier pointed out. Rumlow glared at him.

“That’s because the Captain punched me over you in the SUV,” he snapped. “And made it clear he has no intention of sharing you.” The Winter Soldier raised an eyebrow at him.

“I thought you said you would punch me if he attacked you,” the asset said. 

“I’m not looking to get the shit kicked out of me again so that will have to wait,” Rumlow said.

“Smart decision. Besides, he doesn’t have to worry about sharing me because I’m not his. Though you might want to get used to being a punching bag,” the asset replied. “I’m not sure the Captain will be so understanding of my choice in men.” Rumlow stared at the asset, confused for a few moments before a look of semi understanding crossed his face.

“And why is that?” He asked suspiciously.

“I may have been trying to get the Captain’s attention but it was more out of curiosity,” the Winter Soldier whispered. “I rather like you.”

Rumlow stared at him, completely speechless. It took a while before he came to the realization that the assassin was serious. He had never imagined a scenario where he was the one being chosen. Rumlow narrowed his eyes, sure that there was some ulterior motive. He wasn’t entirely sure having the asset’s affection was a good idea, however, the sex was entirely too good to say no to. With only slight hesitation, Rumlow reached out and placed a gentle hand on the Winter Soldier’s leg. In return, the other man ran his regular fingers through Rumlow’s hair.

“You look exhausted, Brock. You should take some time to rest or you won’t heal,” the asset said. Rumlow let out a heavy sigh and finally dropped his guard. He allowed his head to drop into the soldier’s lap. The Winter Soldier continued to card his fingers through Rumlow’s hair.

“Pierce made it very clear that the Captain needs to be found immediately and I am the one in charge of tracking. Apparently a flash drive is missing from Fury’s things,” Rumlow said. “Pierce is expecting Agent Romanov to hack into the drive which will send out a signal for us to follow.” Just explaining things seemed to drain the mercenary’s remaining energy. The Winter Soldier lifted Romanov’s head.

“He is going to lay low for at least a day or two. If he is working with Agent Romanov, they will be off the grid. The KGB uses some training from HYDRA.,” the soldier replied. “You have time to rest, Brock.” The mercenary could feel the asset’s strong desire to take care of him. It was an odd thing to experience, but it caused a warmth to spread through his body.

“Take me home,” Rumlow said softly, in almost a whisper. 

Without hesitation, the Winter Soldier eased Rumlow out of his seat. The mercenary let out a soft cry of pain and leaned heavily on the asset. After a few steps toward the door, it became clear that Rumlow was in worse condition than he had been letting on. The assassin easily lifted Rumlow into his arms and began to leave the vault. However, on the way out, Alexander Pierce stopped the couple. Rumlow felt panic set in, but before he could do anything, something sharp stuck his side. Thirty seconds later, darkness began to blot out his vision as he suddenly lost consciousness. 

Rumlow woke some time later, his head pounding but it was a relief to feel a soft pillow and mattress under him. Sitting up, the room spun wildly and he groaned before letting himself fall back against his pillows. At the commotion, the Winter Soldier appeared in the room. The asset helped him sit up more slowly and coaxed some cool water into his mouth. 

“What the hell happened?” Rumlow asked, still trying to shake the grogginess from his mind.

“I’m sorry, Brock. I had to drug you to get past Pierce. He can’t exactly demand you continue to work if you’re unconscious,” the asset pointed out. “He told me to keep an eye on you. I’m supposed to call a HYDRA doctor for you in the morning.” Rumlow reached out and laced his fingers through the Winter Soldier’s fingers. This was the first time he had had anyone take care of him while he was injured and Rumlow was determined to enjoy every minute of it. He was sure it was the effects of the sedative lingering, but he suddenly felt like a clingy child.

“Don’t leave me,” Rumlow mumbled, fighting to keep his eyes open. The Winter Soldier chuckled.

“I have to go visit a friend of ours,” the soldier said. “After all, no one hurts you and gets away with it.” Rumlow seemed to pout at the reply.

“But I want you,” the mercenary whined.

“You have me, baby,” the Winter Soldier said. “Do you seriously want me to let the Captain get away with this?” Rumlow was quiet for a few moments as he seemed to weigh the options.

“Fine, go kick his ass, but you better be back when this sedative shit wears off,” Rumlow mumbled. “And don’t get caught. Pierce ordered you to stay away from him. I like you like this. I don’t want them to wipe you again.” The asset leaned down and gave him a kiss.

“I will be back, I promise,” he said. Before he stood up he helped Rumlow sip more water as well as swallow a pain pill. The Winter Soldier hated to see the mercenary in such bad shape, but he was glad he was the one taking care of the man.

When he was sure that Rumlow was soundly asleep, he stood from the bed. For a few moments, the asset simply watched the man sleep. It was rare to see Rumlow so peaceful. The Winter Soldier wasn’t sure how he was going to handle Captain America. On one hand, he truly found himself devoted to Rumlow. On the other hand, there was something extremely familiar about the Captain; something like home. The soldier could feel the effects of the electroshock wearing off, unleashing a tidal wave of mixed and confusing emotions. Sucking in a deep breath, he forced himself to leave the apartment. He only had a few hours before Rumlow would need him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that the overly confident and arrogant Winter Solider will be back in the next chapter. I was feeling out the relationship between Brock/Bucky. I actually kind of like it (though I promise it is not Bucky’s main relationship...). I just need some jealousy drama and a lot of people getting punched. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some serious feels writing this chapter! I know I promised the cocky Winter Soldier but it didn’t feel right for his interactions. So maybe the next chapter. I promise I have a plan! Sorry for any mistakes I’ve missed in editing.
> 
> Happy Reading & Enjoy!! :)

Chapter Six

Steve could feel himself pushing back into his couch, trying to get away from the intruder. He had come home utterly exhausted and aching. Fighting a pack of hired guns in a cramped elevator and then falling several stories wasn’t easy on his body. Even with the accelerated healing, the bruises were still evident. When he had first gotten home, nothing has seemed out of place. It had taken him nearly fifteen minutes to realize that someone was sitting in the chair next to the couch. He had expected it to be Rumlow until he had seen the glint of a silver arm.

“Who the hell are you?” Steve whispered. He assumed that his apartment was still bugged which gave him reason to be cautious. The last thing he needed was for all the agents of HYDRA that he was having lustful thoughts that bordered on treasonous.

“Winter Soldier,” the man replied, keeping his voice equally soft. “I destroyed all the bugs, not that you would believe me.”

“That’s not your name,” Steve pointed out. “You killed Fury and now you’ve broken into my house, I want your name.” There was silence for a few moments. The assassin seemed to be confused by the request.

“My...name?” He returned, his brow creasing. Though Steve couldn’t see the face that was obstructed by a mask, he figured the man’s mouth was pulled into a confused frown.

“What people call you,” Steve said, his tone growing increasingly forceful. 

“Winter Soldier,” The man reiterated. 

A lump formed in Steve’s throat at he realized the assassin had no real identity. He was a faceless drone that killed without thought. His heart fluttered at the confused look in the man’s eyes as he desperately tried to figure out what Steve was asking of him. 

“You’re Captain America,” the soldier replied. “That is your name?” The last part was phrased as a question. The soldier had heard the man’s name before but couldn’t remember it. There was only so much electroshock the mind could take before short term memory became a thing of the past.

“My name is Steve Rogers. I’m from Brooklyn,” he said. What seemed to be a flash of recognition appeared in his eyes but it quickly disappeared.

“What is Brooklyn?” The man asked. 

“A place near Manhattan in New York,” Steve said softly. It suddenly seemed as if he were talking to a small child rather than a ruthless killer.

“New York,” the Winter Soldier recognized vaguely. “Where the Chitauri attacked.” Steve chuckled.

“Yes, that’s one thing that happened there,” he said. “So, I’m going to call you Winter.” The soldier raised an eyebrow at him.

“Winter? Why?” He replied.

“Because you need a name, not a title,” Steve said in a matter of fact way. “Did HYDRA send you here to kill me?” He didn’t imagine he would get a real answer but it was worth a shot. He was entirely too exhausted to keep his guard up all night. 

“No. I’m not supposed to be here,” Winter replied. “I was ordered to stay away.” A shiver went through Steve after realizing that the man was going against every ounce of programming he had, just to be with him. 

“Will you take off your mask?” Steve asked.

“No, I can’t break every rule in one night,” Winter said, chuckling darkly. “And don’t get too excited about my appearance, Cap. I’m here to pass on a message.” Steve raised an eyebrow at him and felt his stomach drop into his feet.

“And what exactly is that message?” Steve asking, feeling suddenly hostile toward the man again. He was seriously considering taking the soldier out, it was the least he could do for Fury.

“You’re not to lay a hand on my boyfriend again. I don’t appreciate you leaving him nearly bedridden,” Winter growled, leaning forward in the chair, his elbows resting on his knees. 

A startled look crossed Steve’s face at the word’s that were leaving his mouth. Instead of focusing on the threat, all he had heard was the word boyfriend. The way Rumlow had been talking, the assassin had been luring Steve into having feelings for him. The sudden revelation of Winter being in a relationship was a gut wrenching shock. The first urge that Steve felt was to put his fist through a wall. The second urge was to break down in tears and beg the man to reconsider the relationship he was in. Steve shook his head and tried to refocus himself on what was happening in that moment. 

“Your boyfriend?” Steve asked. “You may want to inform Rumlow of that fact since he was mouthing off about you wanting me.” Winter rolled his eyes. He wasn’t surprised that Rumlow had been irritated about having to deal with Steve all day long. He wasn’t entirely sure if the man was jealous of Steve but it was clear that Rumlow had been provoked in some manner.

“Rumlow has been well informed seeing as he is my boyfriend,” Winter pointed out. “I thought you were supposed to be smart, Cap. I already told you that you kicked the shit out of my boyfriend. Surely you didn’t injury that many people multiple times today.” Steve stared at the soldier, speechless. 

“Oh…” Steve managed softly, unsure of what else to say. He hated himself for feeling disappointment coursing through his body. 

“You’re odd,” Winter pointed out, leaning back in his chair. The asset had been completely truthful with Rumlow when he had said tempting Steve was an experiment. He just hadn’t expected the Captain to end up wanting him so quickly, and so desperately. 

“I’m odd? This coming from the man who apparently used his own boyfriend to bait me into lusting after you,” Steve snapped. “You’re twisted.” Winter rolled his eyes.

“Go fuck yourself, Cap,” He snickered. “You just hate the fact that you’re not the one getting something from me.” 

Steve clenched his jaw tightly. The arrogant tone that was being taken with him was extremely maddening. He ground his teeth together as he tried to gain his composure, but it was clear that pulling himself together was going to be easier said than done. However, no matter how much annoyance was coursing through him, there was also the spark of arousal. As much as he hated to admit it, fantasizing about the Winter Soldier having sex with Rumlow was intoxicating, and clearly showed how much he missed having an active sex life. 

Winter seemed to sense the man’s apparent turn on and stood from the chair. Though his mask obscured his lips, it was clear from the glint in his eyes that he was smirking. The assassin stood in front of Steve and stared at the man. Then, much to Steve’s surprise Winter straddled him on the couch and ran his fingers through the other man’s short hair. Steve moaned at the sudden contact and placed his hands on the asset’s hips. Using his strength, he pulled the Winter Soldier’s hips down until their bulges rubbed together. Simultaneously, they groaned in pleasure and Winter leaned their foreheads together.

“I need to kiss you,” Steve gasped. He had no explanation for the emotion washing over him but he desperately wanted intimacy more than he actually wanted to have sex with the man. Winter leaned back and removed a cloth from his back pocket. He gently tied it around Steve’s head, preventing him from seeing his face once the mask was removed.

“Like I said, I can’t break all the rules by letting you see my face,” Winter said.

“Just fucking kiss me already,” Steve begged. 

Steve heard the mask being pulled off before incredibly soft lips brushed against his own. Winter wrapped his non metal arm around the back of Steve’s neck to hold them close together while he braced himself with his metal arm against Steve’s strong chest. The Captain’s arms were wrapped tightly around Winter’s waist, slowly stroking his fingers up and down the man’s spine. Slowly, their lips moved to better, but there was no intent from either man to take things beyond kissing. When the assassin pulled away, Steve let out a contented sigh and leaned his head against the Winter Soldier’s chest. The asset replaced his mask and removed the cloth from Steve’s eyes. There was an air of contentment between the two men and the assassin was caught off guard by the affection that was being shown to him. Their moment of intimacy was nothing like what he had experienced with Rumlow or other agents of HYDRA over the various years.

“I thought you would push harder for sex,” Winter said, his voice still slightly breathless. He nuzzled Steve’s temple with his nose, for once feeling like he was a semi-normal human being; someone that was capable of being loved.

“To be honest, so did I,” Steve replied. “But this is what I’ve been wanting for years from someone. To hold them, to make them feel safe. I like to be physically affectionate and that doesn’t always mean sex.” As he leaned back against the couch, Winter still in his lap, Steve continued to massage the other man’s back. When the soldier was about to speak, his eyes were half closed as he enjoyed the feelings of being pampered.

“This is better,” the asset replied. “I’ve never had this.” Steve hummed happily.

“I know you’re with Rumlow, and I will be respectful of that,” Steve said. “But anytime you need to be the one being taken care of, I’m here baby.” 

The genuine care and love was too much for the Winter Soldier. He quickly stood up and backed away from Steve. Tears were in his eyes and it was clear that he was doing his best to stop them from spilling over. Normally, Steve would have tried to provide comfort, but it that situation it was clear that the asset needed space. The Captain stayed seated on the couch and tried to maintain a calm demeanor. 

“No, I can’t,” the soldier said, moving back to the window where the fire escape was. “Someone like me shouldn’t be taken care of unless you’re doing so by killing me.” A chill went down Steve’s spine but it was too late to reply. The asset was already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m seriously on a roll for writing these chapters! It is so much fun! I have written two chapters ahead of what I’m posting so just in case I get writer’s block I will still have something for all my lovely readers! Sorry for any mistakes I have missed while editing. 
> 
> Happy Reading & Enjoy! :)

Chapter Seven

When Rumlow woke up, nausea rampaged his body. He sucked in a few deep breaths, hoping it would steady him enough to sit up. He put an arm over his eyes and tried to concentrate on willing himself not to throw up. However, the preventative measures were only temporary. Rumlow knew he only had a few seconds to make it into his bathroom before he threw up. With his current injuries, there was no way he would have the energy to clean which meant he couldn’t afford to miss the toilet. As slowly as possible, Rumlow peeled off his covers and moved his right leg off the bed, bracing one foot on the cold wood floor. He took in a few more deep breaths before suddenly lurching forward. Tripping over his own feet, Rumlow bolted to the bathroom, flipping open the toilet lid just in time for the contents of his stomach to come pouring out. 

The vomiting seemed to last forever, and tears were rolling down Rumlow’s cheeks. He forgot just how much he loathed throwing up. Once there was nothing left in his stomach, his body continued to dry heave, attempting to get rid of anything that was making him sick. His rib cage was screaming at him with every heave and he would have given anything to appease his stomach.

“Please, make it stop,” Rumlow gasped to the empty bathroom. 

He expected no response, as usual, but suddenly a cold hand was rubbing up and down his back. He tilted his head to the side, resting his cheek on the cold toilet seat. Much to his surprise, the asset was kneeling next to him, uncharacteristically not wearing his mask. Rumlow took the rare opportunity to study the man’s handsome face. It never ceased to amaze him just how much cryo sleep had preserved the man’s features.

“The doctor will be here soon,” he whispered, kissing the man’s temple.

Rumlow shivered and the asset took off his leather jacket, draping it over his boyfriend’s shoulders. He put the back of his hand on Rumlow’s forehead and was relieved to feel no fever. The Winter Soldier assumed that the nausea was a side effect of the sedative he had used the day before. Guilt wracked his body knowing that he was the reason Rumlow was so sick. He was supposed to protect the man, not hurt him. Even if they hadn’t been together, it was the Winter Soldier’s job to protect and preserve HYDRA agents.

“S’okay, you came back,” he said, his tone indicating he was happy, though tears were still streaming down his cheeks. The asset did his best to wipe away the tears. The Winter Soldier ran his hand up and down the man’s back continuously, hoping that it would help some to ease the tension in Rumlow’s body.

“Try to relax as much as possible. The more you tense up, the more dry heaves you are going to get,” the asset said. Rumlow nodded slowly.

“I think I’m okay,” he said weakly. “I need bed.”

With great ease, the asset picked up Rumlow and carried him back into the bedroom. Before he had actually let the man know he was back, the asset had changed the sheets that had been soaked in sweat. The mercenary didn’t have a fever at the current time but it was clear that he had at some point been plagued with one. The Winter Soldier tucked Rumlow back in before he walked around the bed and lay down next to the man. They settled for watching a quiet soap opera on TV for a few moments as Rumlow attempted to get his bearings once again. As the world seemed to come back to normal, he turned his head to look over at the asset, annoyance rising up with the lack of affection.

“What crawled up your ass and died?” Rumlow asked, pissed when he could sense that the Winter Soldier seemed to be pulling away from him. It made him feel stupid for wanting to actually claim the man as his own.

“Fuck off, Rumlow,” the asset snapped. “I haven’t slept and I had to go threaten Captain America because your pansy ass can’t handle getting slapped around.” Rumlow groaned and flung his arm out, catching the asset in the chest with his fist.

“I didn’t ask you to go all protective boyfriend on him. If memory serves me correct, I wanted you to stay here with me last night,” Rumlow growled. “No doubt you just wanted to go see what perfection fucked like.” 

The assassin sat up abruptly and shoved Rumlow off the bed, causing him to crash to the floor. A startled yelp left the mercenary’s mouth and was followed by the yell of extreme pain when he hit the wood floor. He gasped for breath as the wind was knocked out of him but he couldn't catch enough air with the restriction of having several broken ribs. Rumlow hit the floor several times with his hand as if he were trying to find a way to force himself to breath again. The asset stared at the other man in horror as his new found emotions overrode the brainwashing protocols. His mind immediately flashed back to what he had told Steve the night before about how bad of a person he really was. The assassin quickly moved to where Rumlow was laying on the floor and helped him sit up. He showered the mercenary in soft kisses and softly ran his fingers through Rumlow’s hair. The panic in Rumlow’s eyes began to subside and eventually he was able to start breathing again, although his breaths were still fairly shallow.

“Brock, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” the Winter Soldier said, cradling the man to his chest. “But I didn’t have sex with the Captain. I was a little nicer than I meant to be but I made it clear I am dating you…” 

Rumlow could only groan in response. Tears had started streaming down the mercenary’s cheeks again, this time from a combination of lack of oxygen and pain. He allowed the asset to ease him back onto the bed, though he was weary of the man. Rumlow knew he needed to be cautious because showing fear could be a doorway for the asset to gain complete control of him. Rumlow knew he had taken his accusations too far, but he also knew that the Winter Soldier shouldn’t have had such a strong reaction to an accusation that was full of hot air.

“Don’t you ever lay a finger on me like that again,” Rumlow snarled. He propped himself up on a few pillows, hoping that it would help eased the pain with breathing. The asset cast his gaze to the floor, truly ashamed of how he had reacted. However, a small part of him only knew how to settle disagreements through violence.

“I will leave you to rest. I will bring the doctor in when he arrives,” the asset said. Rumlow only nodded to acknowledge which was clearly the end of the conversation. 

The Winter Soldier walked out of the room and down the short hallway to the living room. Stiffly, he sat down on the couch and stared at the black screen of the TV. He was being pulled in two different directions by two men who couldn’t have been more different from each other. Rumlow was a cold and calculating mercenary while Steve was a compassionate civil servant who only wanted to take care of others. The asset ran his fingers through his hair and clenched his metal fingers, causing the metal arm to click and adjust itself. The only thing that would refocus the asset was a fight or rough sex. With the current condition of Rumlow he knew the man wasn’t up to either and going to the Captain was certainly out of the question. Rumlow’s accusation was technically false, since the asset had not had sex the night before. However, he knew if he saw Steve in that moment, all bets would be off. He had too much pent up tension and aggression to control himself. 

The Winter Soldier was so lost in thought, that he didn’t notice Rumlow limp into the room. When he felt someone sink into the couch next to him, he jumped slightly, his heart rate speeding up slightly. Without saying anything, Rumlow positioned himself so he was tucked tightly against the asset’s right side, moving the soldier’s arm around his shoulder. The asset was shocked at the sudden closeness between them.

“Did you want me to come back to bed?” The asset asked, trying to remain as non confrontational as possible. Rumlow shook his head and simply flipped the TV on. The soldier was confused by the hot and cold attitude the other man was displaying.

“I don’t know how to be in a relationship. And I really fucking hate the Cap. I guess he was right when he said I was the jealous type,” Rumlow said softly, never taking his eyes off the screen. 

The asset was unsure of how to talk about his feelings either, seeing as they were something new to him. Something in kissing Steve had triggered the asset to start having flashes of memories. They were only blurred snips here and there, but they were causing him even more confusing thoughts than before. The assassin knew that he could talk to Steve about such things, but Rumlow was an unknown and mostly cold person. 

“So should we keep our interactions to work and sex only?” The Winter Soldier asked, running his fingers up and down Rumlow’s arms. “If you don’t tell me what you want, I will probably continue to act like an overprotective asshole. A least until they wipe me again.” The asset felt Rumlow tense up again.

“Don’t talk about that,” he mumbled. The Winter Soldier chuckled.

“You’re just upset because last time they wiped my memory, I forgot who you were and kicked your ass,” the asset reminded him. Rumlow groaned at being reminded of the incident which still caused him great embarrassment. Members of the STRIKE team still liked to hold it over his head. 

“No, you didn’t kick my ass. You caught me off guard and I lost my balance. The floor in the vault isn’t very even,” Rumlow protested. 

“Yeah, you tripped and hit your face against my fist,” the asset laughed. “Or did you not have a black eye for two weeks.”

“Week and a half, Mr.Tough Guy,” Rumlow snapped. “You have an unfair advantage of being 97 years old and in top physical shape.”

“You’re one to whine. You usually have a fairly high tolerance for pain,” the soldier pointed out. Rumlow turned a deep shade of red.

“Maybe I just like having a reason to be close to you,” Rumlow said quietly. The asset chuckled as there was a knock on the door. 

“Be good for the doctor, Brock,” he said, standing up to let the man in the apartment. When he turned to look over his shoulder, Rumlow flipped him off.

“Just make sure he says I’m good to go back to work. I can’t imagine Agent Romanov will wait much longer with that flash drive in her possession,” Rumlow said. 

“I promise I will make sure that you’re cleared,” the asset said. “Even if I have to break a few eggs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested in being my BETA reader, just send me a message. I can always use the help!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another fluff chapter, though I expect many readers will enjoy this one more than the last! There is also a portion of dialogue, though some parts have changed, from the movie Winter Soldier. As always, my apologies for any mistakes I missed during my editing.
> 
> Happy Reading & Enjoy!! :)

Chapter Eight

_Dream  
Steve and Bucky walked slowly in the direction of Steve’s apartment. The pain between the two men was mutual, but they needed the support of one another. Bucky looked all around the street to make sure they were alone before he slipped an arm around Steve’s waist. He knew he wasn’t able to take away the grief but he also knew that the physical contact would help to ground Steve._

_“We looked for you after,” Bucky said softly. “My folks wanted to give you a ride to the cemetery.” Steve let out a soft sigh, leaning his against the other man’s arm._

_“I know, I’m sorry. I just…kind of wanted to be alone,” Steve replied. “I know I probably worried you.” Bucky stroked his fingers up and down Steve’s side._

_“How was it?” Bucky asked. His friend shrugged._

_“It was okay. She’s next to dad,” Steve whispered._

_“I was gonna ask…” Bucky said, trailing off, unsure if he was pressing too hard. Steve was already fragile and Bucky was determined to protect him as much as possible._

_“I know what you’re going to say, Buck, I just…” Steve started before he was cut off._

_“We can put the couch cushions on the floor like when we were kids. It’ll be fun!” Bucky said. “All you gotta do is shine my shoes, maybe take out the trash.”_

_He tried to lighten the mood as much as he could because seeing Steve in so much pain was gut wrenching. When the two walked up the steps to Steve’s apartment, Bucky watched as Steve dug in his pockets for his keys. Bucky waited a few moments before he kicked a brick aside. Picking up the spare apartment keys, he handed them to Steve._

_“Come on,” Bucky whispered._

_“Thank you, Buck,” Steve said. “But I can get by on my own.”_

_“The thing is, you don’t have to,” Bucky said, putting a gentle hand on Steve’s face. He ran his thumb over his friend’s cheek, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. Steve found himself clinging onto Bucky, deepening the kiss. When they broke apart, they both had tears in their eyes. “I’m with you to the end of the line, baby.”  
End of Dream_

Steve woke up gasping for breath, drenched in sweat. His heart was racing at a million miles per hour. It had been a long time since he had had such a vivid dream of Bucky. His voice was still ringing in Steve’s ears and his chest ached like never before. A strangled cry left his mouth and he pulled his knees up to his chest, rocking himself back and forth as if he were trying to find comfort. Suddenly Steve felt small and alone, just as he had before the serum. He truly was lost without Bucky. While their relationship had been a secret, it had not stopped many nights of passion; though Bucky was constantly worried about hurting the much smaller and fragile Steve. The first time Steve had experienced his boyfriend in all his dominating passion, was the night he had rescued Bucky and his unit from Zola’s grasp. It had been a night like no other and Steve would have given anything to feel their skin pressed together one last time. 

The more Steve’s thoughts dwelled on Bucky, the more difficult it became to breathe. He tried as hard as he could to regain control of himself but nothing was working. Tears streamed down his face as his thoughts swirled, images of Bucky falling to his death playing on loop in his head. Steve’s whole body was shaking like a leaf and with unsteady movements, he fell out of bed and stumbled into his kitchen where his phone was charging. He still wasn’t used to having a mobile phone but it came in handy during his episodes of panic. He was no longer forced to memorize phone numbers which made his life much easier. Steve scrolled through his phone, still gasping for air, looking for Natasha’s contact information. Having dealt with her own PTSD, she had been helpful in pulling Steve out of many panic attacks. As he was scrolling, and sobbing uncontrollably, he saw a new contact had been added to his phone. The name only read: Winter. 

Steve: HELP! 

No logical thoughts were getting through Steve’s mind and in that moment he wanted the assassin. It was no longer about the lust he had previously felt. It was about the comfort and familiarity the man provided. Having sent the single word text to the soldier, Steve slid to the floor and curled up in a ball. He knew that fighting the tears would be useless so instead, he let himself bawl his eyes out like a small child. Instead of fighting the panic, he let it encroach on his mind, completely taking over. 

It felt like he lay on the floor, paralyzed, for hours. In reality, it took less than half an hour for the Winter Soldier to come to his rescue. Every instinct in the soldier’s body that had been trained to protect HYDRA agents went into overdrive to help Steve. Pulling him off the floor, Winter scooped him into his arms and took him back into the bedroom. He propped Steve up against the bed’s headboard with several pillows behind him. Winter disappeared for a few moments and when he re-appeared, he had a glass of water in his right hand. He set it on the bedside table, knowing that Steve would need the cool liquid once he had calmed down enough. Winter gently began to card his fingers through Steve’s hair and whispered soft sweet words in his ear. 

“Steve, just listen to the sound of my voice. I know your thoughts are out of control right now, but I need you to only concentrate on me,” Winter whispered. “I’m here. You’re safe now. Just come back to me, baby.” 

Steve gasped a few times before leaning forward and putting his head against Winter’s chest. Winter kissed his cheek and began to rock him back and forth, still whispering in his ear. At long last, Steve started to relax enough that he was able to sit back and catch his breath. Winter moved back a little but stayed sitting on the bed, one hand resting on Steve’s leg.

“You put your number in my phone,” Steve stated obviously. Winter raised an eyebrow, surprised that those were the Captain’s first words.

“I did,” the soldier replied, gently squeezed the man’s calf.

“Bet your boyfriend loved you getting a text from another man in the middle of the night,” Steve snapped sarcastically. Now that the brunt of the panic attack was over, all he felt was annoyance at the other man. Though the kiss between them before had been electric, Steve was beyond bitter to be in competition with Brock Rumlow.

Instead of being offended by the verbal attack, the Winter Soldier tilted his head back and laughed. A shiver ran down Steve’s spine at the warm sound. It sounded hauntingly like Bucky’s infectious laughter and it brought tears to Steve’s eyes. He quickly tried to cover up the emotion but his sniffles caught the assassin’s attention. The laugher stopped immediately as the other man tried to figure out what had caused the abrupt change.

“You’re the one who insulted me and now you’re crying again?” Winter asked incredulously. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Steve let out a strangled and frustrated noise. 

“Your laugh sounds like someone I used to know...seventy years ago,” Steve said softly. The Winter Soldier didn’t seem fazed by the time span. After all, he had been credited with assassinations over a span of 50 years and he barely looked to be in his thirties.

“A friend of yours?” He asked.

“My best friend. He protected me my whole life, and when he needed me the most I failed him. He is dead because I couldn’t save him,” Steve whispered, sinking into the mattress. 

There was a surprising tug at Winter’s heart strings as he watched grief transform Steve’s face. It was an unfamiliar emotion to the soldier and he had no idea how to deal with the situation in front of him. He had gone to Steve’s apartment only to prevent injury to him, not to be a shoulder to cry on. After a few beats of watching the Captain cry, Winter moved to fully sit next to him on the bed. Softly he put a hand on the man’s shoulder, anxiety twisting his stomach into knots.

“What happened?” Winter asked.

“We were trying to catch a man named Dr. Arnim Zola. He was working for HYDRA experimenting on people,” Steve replied softly, unsure of why he was suddenly talking about Bucky to a complete stranger. “I’ve tried to block most of it out, but I remember us hanging onto the side of a train car as it was speeding along the edge of a cliff. I was trying to pull him back up but I missed his hand by inches and he fell. No one survives a fall like that. I don’t think I would have survived it and the serum helps with just about everything.” A few more tears slid down his cheeks.

“I knew Zola,” Winter said. “I’ve done some horrible things in my career, but that man was evil.” Steve looked over at the soldier.

“Did he experiment on you?” He asked. Winter shrugged.

“I’m one of the finally products, I think. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing and wasn’t worried that I was going to die throughout the process,” the asset replied. 

Steve rubbed his hands across his face, unsure of how to move forward with the night. He was sitting on his bed with the man who had shot Fury having a casual conversation about Arnim Zola. It seemed completely surreal, but there was something comforting about spending the night with a someone other than an agent from work or one of the Avengers. Steve leaned against the other man’s shoulder, and much to his surprise, Winter didn’t pull away.

“So you’re really dating Rumlow?” Steve asked quietly. “Because between you and me, you could do a lot better than him.” The assassin chuckled lightly.

“So you think you’re better than him?” Winter returned, attempting not to roll his eyes. 

“Who said I was talking about myself?” Steve deflected easily, though he figured Winter would see through the question. The deep brown eyes of the other man studied him for a long moment as if he were trying to find the right words. 

“You’re not very good at hiding your feelings. It’s written all over your face,” the soldier said. “So, do you think you’re better than Rumlow?” Steve let out a heavy sigh.

“No, what I said came out the wrong way because I’m jealous,” Steve mumbled. “And I’m pissed off that I’m jealous because I shouldn’t be because of what you did to Fury. And because I don’t know you.” Winter cocked an eyebrow.

“Isn’t being jealous a normal feeling?” Winter pointed out. 

“I don’t know. I’ve never truly felt that before,” Steve said. 

“You’ve never competed for anything in your life?” Winter asked incredulously. “No wonder Rumlow says you’ve had it easy.” Steve shot him an icy glare for yet again bringing up the mercenary. 

“I was determined but not jealous of those who got what I wanted. Even when my friend become a Sergeant and went off to war, I wasn’t jealous. I missed him like hell but I was so happy and proud that he was serving our country,” Steve said. “All I felt was love and pride.” A silence hung over the two men for a few moments.

“You loved the friend who died?” Winter asked. Steve nodded and swallowed hard.

“Yes,” He whispered. 

It was clear to the assassin that in that moment that Steve had completely let down his guard. In his mind, he knew that they weren’t friends, even though the Captain had decided to share extremely personal things with him. However, the very human part of the Winter Soldier longed for a real connection with someone. Even though he claimed to be dating Rumlow, both he and the mercenary knew their relationship was purely based on a carnal desire for sex. Winter could logically point out that no emotional need would be satisfied from the mercenary. In the end, it would come down to his mind being wiped through electroshock and he would be back to a cold blooded, mindless killing machine. When the soldier sucked in a deep breath, it caught Steve’s attention. The Captain looked over at the assassin just in time to see the other man remove the mask. The world instantly came to a stop. When the soldier saw the almost horrified look on Steve’s face, worry shot through him. Out of all the reactions from the other than, the one Winter was seeing had not been in his calculations.

“Bucky?” Steve breathed.

“Who the fuck is Bucky?” the soldier asked, moving back slightly, as if he weren’t sure what was going to happen to him. 

“You…” Steve said. He reached his fingers out to brush his fingers across his friend’s cheek but the assassin flinched away. “How are you alive?” 

“What are you talking about?” the asset asked. 

“I watched you die when you fell from that train. I searched for you and nothing was ever found,” Steve said in a strangled voice. “I thought you died!” 

While the Winter Soldier was taken aback by the man’s actions, he was intrigued by what he was hearing. He had never been given a name other than Asset, Winter Soldier, or Soldier. With what Steve was saying, it made it possible for the asset to think there had been something other than the darkness of cryo sleep; the pain of electricity shorting out his mind. This time, when Steve moved closer to him, the assassin didn’t move away. Instead, he allowed Steve to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. And before he could stop what was happening, their lips were being pressed together. It was as if all the air in the room was sucked out and the asset cling to Steve in apparent pain and desperation as a tidal wave of memories flooded his system.

Both men were crying profusely when they broke apart from the kiss. Steve continued to caress his fingers over Bucky’s face as if he couldn’t believe his friend was really sitting in front of him. Bucky kept sucking in deep breaths, attempting to steady himself. He wanted nothing more than to be held by Steve and never let go. He kissed Steve forcefully one more time before he felt he was able to speak.

“Steve, baby, I didn’t even know that I missed you,” Bucky said, his voice cracking. “I’m so sorry.” Steve hushed Bucky and pulled him into his arms.

“I know, Buck. It isn’t your fault. HYDRA took that from you, but you’re back now and we are here together,” Steve said. They were content to sit on the bed together in each other’s arms. “I assume you’re choosing me over Rumlow?” Bucky groaned.

“Shut the fuck up, Steve,” Bucky laughed, no heat in his tone. “You know damn well that as myself and not the Winter Soldier, it’s you I want. Actually, I wanted you as the Winter Soldier too, but Rumlow was right there.” Steve laughed.

“I know,” he said. “Though I will give you the fact that Rumlow is a hell of a lot more attractive than that redhead you were hitting on at that carnival.” Bucky hummed as he thought about that weekend. 

“I will give you that one, baby,” he said. 

The tension melted from Bucky’s shoulders. He looked around the room and made the executive decision that he was going to stay the night with Steve. There was no way he was going back to Rumlow’s apartment and he certainly wasn’t going back to the vault to deal with Pierce. Going back to HYDRA with his memories in tact was a good way to ensure that they would strap him down and scramble his brains. Bucky peeled off his shirt and kicked off his boots. Getting off the bed, he went to Steve’s chest of drawers until he found a pair of sweatpants that he knew would fit him. Pulling off his black military pants, Bucky changed into Steve’s night clothes and crawled under the covers next to Steve. Bucky lay on his back while Steve turned on his side and tucked himself against Bucky, head on his love’s chest. 

“This may be a stupid question, but do you still love me with this metal arm?” Bucky whispered. Steve kissed Bucky’s bare chest and nipped lightly at the skin with his teeth.

“No matter what, you are always perfect in my eyes, Buck,” Steve said. 

Steve leaned up and pressed their lips together. He tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair as they entwined their bodies together. Though they clearly loved each other very deeply, there was no move to have sex. They were simply content to reacquaint themselves in an intimate way other than making love, before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be more chapters like this one. I Love Bucky & Steve! Sorry for any mistakes I didn’t catch. 
> 
> Happy Readings & Enjoy! :)

Chapter Nine

The next morning, sunlight streamed across Steve’s face. A soft sigh left his mouth and warmth swelled up in the pit of his stomach. The warmth of Bucky’s bare chest beneath his face felt like heaven. The man’s normal arm was snaked around his waist while Steve’s hand rested lightly on top of the metal hand on Bucky’s stomach. For a few moments, he lay staring at the sleeping man, wondering how he had gotten so lucky in his first love returning to him. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he realized he had never been more happy and grateful all at once in his life. The revelation the night before that Bucky was alive had been so overwhelming that the two men hadn’t even had sex like they had been planning to when the soldier had only been Winter. Instead they had only been able to caress each other, savoring in the sensations of finally being able to touch one another again. 

Feeling the cold tears on his chest, Bucky’s eyes fluttered opened and he looked down at Steve. He gave him a squeeze with his right arm to let the other man know he was awake. They lay still together for a few moments unsure of what they should do next. Back before they war, they would have gone to a small diner and enjoyed a quiet breakfast together. They would have gone on a long slow walk, occasionally holding hands when they had the street to themselves. Now, however, even though they didn’t have to hide their relationship from the world, they did have to conceal themselves from HYDRA. Knots twisted in Steve’s stomach as he considered all the possibilities that could happen to Bucky if his handler’s found out that his brainwashing was compromised.

“You’re going to get dehydrated if you keep crying, baby,” Bucky teased. He tilted Steve’s face upwards and pressed their lips together. Steve let out an audible sigh and twisted himself so he had his left arm under Bucky’s neck and his right leg thrown over the man’s waist.

“I’m trying not to cry anymore,” Steve replied, only managing a half smile. “I’m just completely overwhelmed having you here with me.” Bucky kissed him again and ran his fingers over Steve’s spine.

“I know. You’ve always been the emotional one out of the two of us,” Bucky said. “Do you need to talk? Or is that going to make things worse?” Steve tucked his nose in the crook of the man’s neck. 

“We can talk later, I need you right now to make love to me,” Steve whispered, gently starting to kiss Bucky’s neck before he started to nip lightly at the skin. “I’ve been dreaming about you for nearly seventy years.” 

Steve moved away from Bucky for a moment, climbing off the bed. In an agonizingly slow manner, he pulled off the t-shirt he had been sleeping in. Bucky made a sound of approval as he finally got to enjoy the Captain’s rippling muscles. Bucky licked his lips hungrily and he made a small jerk of his head, indicating that he wanted the other man to get fully naked. Steve bit his lower lip in an unintentionally coy manner before hooking his thumbs into his pants and underwear, pulling them off. Bucky groaned and palmed himself through his own pants. 

“Bed. Now,” Bucky growled. 

Climbing back into the bed, Steve pushed himself up against the other man. He began kissing Bucky’s neck again, this time intent on leaving marks. Steve’s teeth on his neck was distracting to the point that Bucky was unable to formulate coherent thoughts. Instead, he turned his head to one side to allow the other man better access to his neck. Steve kissed slowly down his neck and down Bucky’s chest until he got to Bucky’s nipples. Steve was determined not to let Bucky know that this was his first time and he was just as determined to make sure his lover enjoyed every single moment of their time together. Steve latched onto his left nipple and swirled his tongue around the hardening nub. Bucky tilted his head back and groaned in pleasure, arching his back upwards. He stroked Steve’s back, encouraging him to keep going. He moved his head to Bucky’s other nipple and rubbed up against Bucky’s leg at the same time.

Bucky looked down as his lover was still licking at the skin around his nipples. Steve turned his eyes upwards and gazed up at the other man, eyes full of love. Their eyes were hooded, pupils blown wide with desire. Steve kissed up Bucky’s chest, slowly making his way to his lover’s plump lips. He paused ever so slightly to caress his collar bone with his tongue before Bucky grasped Steve’s chin with his right hand and forced their mouths together. Now it was Steve’s turn to moan. He grasped Bucky’s hips and their erections rubbed together. Heat seemed to pool endlessly in the pit of Steve’s stomach and his cock was like a throbbing bar of hot iron. Suddenly, Steve stopped moving and Bucky let out an unexpected groan of frustration. He looked up at the other man with pleading eyes.

“Steve, baby, why did you stop?” Bucky gasped, tightening his grip on Steve’s hip. Steve laughed and the sound sent shivers down Bucky’s spine.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Buck. It isn’t fair that I am the only one who is naked,” Steve teased. He bent down and kissed his his lover once more, rocking his hips against Bucky's.

Bucky moaned and thrust upward but much to his disappointment, he did not come into contact with the Captain. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Steve was now kneeling next to him, eyeing him with great intensity. It was as if Steve were contemplating where to start removing clothing first. All at once, they both started tearing at Bucky’s pants, needing their skin to be against one another. Finally, Bucky was propped up against a stack of pillows, now fully naked with Steve straddling his waist.

Steve tightly wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and rocked his hips in rhythm to the other man’s firm thrusts. His mind was clouded with lust and a low constant moan was leaving his mouth. While Bucky did not voice his pleasure as vocally he did let out the occasional moan of happiness. Bucky, though, was mainly focused on bringing as much pleasure as he could to the beautiful man that was clinging to his chest. While he would never say anything, Bucky knew full well that this was Steve’s first time having sex with another man. There were no words to describe how happy he was that he got to be the one who took Steve’s virginity. 

Steve crushed their mouths together as if their lives depended on it, speeding up his thrusts but Bucky was intent on gaining the upper hand for the moment. He wanted to last a little while longer. With ease, he flipped them over so Steve was now on his back. Bucky kissed him, flicked his tongue against Steve’s swollen lips, his mind clouded with both love and lust.

Bucky slowly began to kiss down Steve’s stomach in slow and agonizing movements. Steve whimpered in frustration and pushed on the top of his lover’s head but that did nothing to speed up the process. Bucky smiled against the other man’s toned stomach and ran his tongue around Steve’s navel causing the man to arch upwards, moaning out loudly. When Bucky moved down lower, Steve managed to force his eyes open to watch. He expected Bucky’s mouth to engulf his length but instead, he felt his knees being pushed up to his chest, his ass now fully exposed. Steve sucked in a deep breath. Bucky dipped his head and his tongue darted out, flicking across the pucker. 

“Holy shit!” Steve cried out in surprise. He had see the move done in porn movies before but had never imagined just how good it would feel. Steve threw his head back and a high pitched whine left his mouth. Bucky hummed happily and continued to ravage his little hole.

Steve’s whole body started shaking as the arousal steadily increased. A steady stream of moans, whimpers, and pleas left his mouth as the soldier’s tongue swirled around his entrance. He tangled his fingers in Bucky’s semi-long hair but made sure not to pull too hard as he fell deeper into pleasure. Temporarily, Bucky stopped the movement with his tongue but before Steve had anytime to comprehend the loss, his lover’s finger pushed at his entrance. Steve sucked in a deep breath and exhaled, loosening himself enough so that the digit could pop inside the tight ring of muscle. Steve pushed back against the finger as it curled and scraped against his sweet spot.

“Buck!” Steve gasped. “More! Please, I need more!” Bucky chuckled softly and complied with the request, adding two more fingers.

Bucky maneuvered himself up the bed, his fingers never pulling out. Steve curled up against Bucky’s chest, tucking his nose into the crook of his neck. Bucky nudged his lover until their lips met and their tongues began dancing together. While Steve was lost in the moment of kissing and caressing, Bucky gently withdrew his fingers from Steve. 

“Baby, I need you to take in a deep breath and then push out for me,” Bucky whispered, stroking his metal fingers against Steve’s face. “This is probably going to hurt a little.” 

Bucky propped himself up on his knees and placed the tip of his cock at Steve’s entrance. Ever so slowly, Bucky pushed his large member into Steve and the other man let out a hiss as he tried to adjust himself to the intrusion. At first, Bucky started with slow and calculated thrusts. Steve gripped onto the other man’s forearms tightly and squeezed his eyes shut. He took in a few deep breaths and move his hips in time with Bucky’s. All at once, they found the perfect angle as his lover brushed up against his prostate. Steve threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. A string of incoherent words left Steve’s mouth causing Bucky to smirk, knowing he was doing his job right.

Bucky’s thrusts that were once perfectly smooth and rhythmic suddenly became urgent and more than a little choppy. Steve’s nails dug into his lover’s back drawing a small amount of blood. However, the pain only increased the frantic pleasure. Steve and Bucky held tightly to each other, kissing occasionally. Bucky could feel his balls tightening and drawing up close against him, release near. Their mouths separated and when Bucky looked down into Steve’s eyes he could see that the other man’s climax was near as well.

“Cum for me,” Bucky growled, his voice deep and husky.

Steve needed no other words or encouragement. He threw his head back, screaming the soldier’s name as his orgasm hit him with such force that he could see black spots floating before his vision. His cock jerked violently as rope after rope of cum coated their stomachs. The moment that Bucky felt his lover’s seed covering him and Steve’s anal passage contracting around him, he knew he could no longer hold off his own release. Bucky thrust up hard into Steve’s tight hole one more time before tensing up and spilling his own semen. Bucky slowly removed himself from Steve before encircling his lover in a tight embrace. Steve slowly came down off is orgasm and curled up as close to Bucky as he could.

“I love you more than words can possibly say, baby,” Bucky whispered against Steve’s hair. “Don’t ever forget that. No matter what happens to us in the future.” Steve looked up at Bucky, tears brimming up in his eyes.

“I can’t imagine life without you again. I lived for so many years thinking that you were dead and now there is no way I could ever stand going back to such an empty existence,” Steve replied. Bucky slowly kissed away the tears.

“As long as my mind is my own, you never have to live without me,” Bucky said. “Any moment that I have free, I will come back to you. I know this is painful for you, baby, but I am here with you, till the end of the line.” Steve smiled, his eyes starting to droop with sleep.

“I love you, Buck,” Steve mumbled, snuggling into the pillows and Bucky’s chest.

“And I love you, baby,” Bucky said. He curled protectively around Steve before they both drifted back to sleep, their longing for each other satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting my usual late night/early morning chapter! I was super tired. So I’m hoping to post two chapters today!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of dialogue from the movie Winter Solider. I did change and add lot of if the scenes and dialogue as well. Sorry for any mistakes I missed while editing!
> 
> Happy Reading & Enjoy!! :)

Chapter Ten

After three days of laying low, Natasha decided that it was finally time to make their move. She knew that HYDRA was going to be coming after them. She had a source inside Pierce’s inner circle saying that he had been ranting and raving about finding something Fury had hidden from him. Natasha could only guess that he was talking about the flash drive Steve had badly hidden inside the vending machine. She was still appalled that the man had thought that had been a good spot. While she had been hiding out at her safe house, Natasha had gotten in touch with her friend Clint Barton. He was always good at giving advice and at the moment she was feeling lost. Not only had she watched Fury die in front of her, Steve had been acting suspicious. Natasha knew that he wasn’t secretly working for HYDRA, but at the same time, she had a gut feeling that he was hiding something major from her. 

When the two entered the mall, Natasha could feel the tension radiating off of Steve. She grabbed a hold of his hand in an attempt to calm him, however it only seemed to send waves of new agitation over him. She gave him a strange look but shook it off and decided to look at the positive side. It was nice to be dressed in civilian clothes for once, and Natasha was amused to see how many women and men were checking Steve out. Even when he wasn’t Captain America dressed in tight spandex, he was an extremely handsome man. As Natasha sensed Steve’s urge to turn and run she decided it was time to give him a small pep talk, not that she was the best at giving upbeat talks.

“Remember Steve, the first rule of going on the run is, don't run, walk,” Natasha said. “You have a better chance of blending in when you act like everyone else around you. And stop being so weird about holding my hand. What, do you think your girlfriend is going to catch you?” Even though she was joking, she saw Steve visibly tense up and tuck his hands in his pocket.

“Please stop flirting with me. You’re way too young for me,” Steve grumbled. “Besides, if I run in these shoes, they’re going to fall off. How do people wear these things?”

Natasha scanned the various store fronts looking for the best place to go. Seeing a nearby Apple store, the two ducked inside, for once glad it was full of people. They had a better chance of blending in. There was also a better chance of getting out alive. While Rumlow was a cruel person, even HYDRA couldn’t afford for a huge number of civilian bodies to pile up at a local mall. They still had to maintain an air of control. Walking up to a laptop near the middle, hidden but still a clear shot to the door, Natasha sucked in a deep breath.

“The drive has a Level Six homing program, so as soon as we boot up SHIELD will know exactly where we are,” Natasha said. “It’s about to be a party.” Steve rolled his eyes.

 

“How much time do we have before STRIKE shows up?” Steve asked. Natasha looked down at her watch to time things perfectly.

“Uh...about nine minutes from…” Natasha said, counting the second hand until it was exactly where she wanted it. She quickly plugged the flash drive into the laptop on the table. “Now.”

Unbeknownst to Steve and Natasha, the STRIKE team was much closer to them than they had thought. With Rumlow and his team rushing out of the vehicles, nervous energy seemed to crackle in the air. Natasha typed as fast as she could but there was something working just as hard to block her access. She knitted her brow and concentrated as hard as she could. There would be nothing more infuriating than being beaten by a program. 

“Fury was right about that ship, somebody's trying to hide something,” Natasha muttered, more to herself than to Steve. “This drive is protected by some sort of AI, it keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands.  
It’s absolutely maddening!”

“I thought you were confident in being able to hack into this!” Steve hissed, looking around with a paranoid air. Something told him that Rumlow was close by. His stomach twisted in knots, but he was thanking his lucky stars that the Winter Soldier wouldn’t be coming after them. Bucky had told him the day before that Pierce always tried to limit his exposure to the public. A crowded shopping mall would be too risky.

“The person who developed this is slightly smarter than me,” Natasha returned, clearly beyond annoyed. “Slightly!” She added the last word for good measure even though she knew that Steve couldn’t care less.

Anxiously, Steve checked his watch and tried to contain himself. Every fiber of his being told him that he needed to be casing the mall, not standing at a row of computers surrounded by what Natasha called hipsters. Steve clench his jaw and was just about to lose his cool when the burner phone that Bucky had given his buzzed frantically in his pocket. Taking out the small phone, Steve tried to be as discreet as possible.

Bucky: Rumlow is on your trail, very closely. And he is pissed. It might get personal.

Steve: Well that’s fantastic news. A brutal mercenary who is also a touchy and jealous boyfriend.

Steve got no response, and he figured he had pushed things with the last line. He knew that Bucky wasn’t thrilled to continue his relationship with the mercenary, but they couldn’t risk exposure. As long as HYDRA assumed that the Winter Soldier only had eyes for Brock Rumlow, the less they would focus on Steve. Bucky had also figured that if he were to reveal his betrayal to Rumlow, it wouldn’t be long before his memory was taken from him. 

“I'm going to try running a tracer. This is a program that SHIELD developed to track hostile malware, so if we can't read the file, maybe we can find out where it came from,” Natasha suggested. It was the only option she had at the moment. Her time was running out but they needed something. They were so close and she couldn’t stand the thought of failing Fury. As she was getting the location she noticed Steve staring at a phone that she had never seen before. “Girlfriend get you a second phone?” Steve was so lost in thought that he didn’t fully hear her question, nor did he realize she was joking.

“Yeah, he is a little paranoid like that,” Steve said dismissively, continuing to scan the mall outside the crowded computer store. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him but wasn’t able to press him anymore.

“Can I help you guys with anything?” a male employee asked, curiously approaching the two. At the voice, Steve snapped back to reality. 

“Oh no, that’s okay. My fiancé and I were looking at various honeymoon destinations,” Natasha said deflecting quickly. Steve snapped out of his trance but there was a sick feeling in is stomach. He desperately wished he was standing next to Bucky rather than Natasha. She seemed to notice the hesitation in his eyes and nudged her foot against his leg.

“Right!” Steve exclaimed awkwardly. “We’re getting married.” Natasha made a mental note to bring up Steve’s tension later. She was extremely suspicious that the man was in a relationship that he was trying to hide. Natasha didn’t really care why he was hiding the secret, but she needed to know what it was. There was no way they would make it out alive if they weren’t able to trust each other.

“Congratulations. That’s exciting,” the man said. “What places are you looking? Hawaii? Europe?” Steve stared intently at the monitor, a rush of adrenaline spiking through him when he saw where the signal was traced to.

“New Jersey!” Steve exclaimed a little too quickly. The other man gave him a strange look.

“Uh...okay,” he replied.

“My fiancé isn’t big on travel,” Natasha supplied quickly. The Apple employee gave an awkward laugh, looking around for something else to say.

“I have the exact same glasses,” he said to Steve. Natasha rolled her eyes and 

“Wow, you’re practically twins,” Natasha muttered under her breath.

“I wish. He’s a specimen. But anyway...uh...if you guys need anything,” he said. “I’m Aaron.

“Yeah, thanks,” Steve said, distractedly watching the mall with great intensity. The employee seemed to quickly walk away, sensing that he was clearly not wanted in that moment. “Nat, you said nine minutes. You are seriously pushing this!” The spy glared at him.

“Relax, Rogers,” she said. She pointed at the blinking dot on the screen and Steve clenched his jaw when he saw where it was located in Wheaton, New Jersey. “There. Found it. Do you know this place?” Steve let out a heavy sigh.

“It’s a place I used to know,” he replied. “We need to get moving. Now.”

Steve yanked the flash drive out of the computer and grabbed Natasha by the elbow. He quickly pulled her out of the store knowing that it wouldn’t be long before Rumlow showed up. He clenched his jaw as he started counting the men of the STRIKE team. Steve took in a few deep breaths as he readied himself for a fight.

“We’ve got a standard tac-team. Two behind, two across, and two coming at us,” Steve muttered under his breath. “If they make us, I’ll engage, you hit the south escalator to the metro.” Natasha groaned, not wanting to get into a fight. At some point she needed to convince Steve to go through spy training. Not all escape routes had to be loud and messy.

“Bad idea. Just put your arm around me and pretend to laugh at something I said,” Natasha whispered forcefully. Steve looked taken aback.

“What?” He asked.

“Do it, Steve!” Natasha ordered. 

Steve threw his arm around Natasha’s shoulders and laughed. He bowed his head to the floor when he did and she turned her head to the direction of his chest. They quickly bypassed the STRIKE agents without drawing their attention. Steve let out a sigh of relief and was grateful for Natasha’s insight. His first instinct, as a fighter, was to punch his way out of difficult situations. Natasha was a master of stealth which he was quickly learning was just as effective. Looking back over his shoulder, Steve saw Rumlow through the windows of the Apple store; they had left just in time. He saw the mercenary run his fingers through his short hair in annoyance and a flash of something shiny on his hand caught Steve’s eyes. Steve narrowed his eyes but knew this was no time to be distracted. He could play detective later.

Rumlow walked out of the Apple store annoyed. He hadn't be able to get on his feet as quickly as he had wanted. Even though the asset had bullied the doctor into giving him a clean bill of health, Pierce had seen through the act. Pierce had forced him to let Jack Rollins take the lead to start out with, but Rumlow wasn’t going to let the other man take the lead in the field. He wouldn’t be replaced. On his last day stuck on bed rest, though he had insisted on spending the day on the couch, the Winter Soldier had surprisingly spent the day with him. Rumlow hated himself for feeling so attached to the man, but there was nothing he could do about his emotional state. Now that he was actually allowing himself to connect with someone, there was no way he was going to give that up. Rumlow had been even more surprised, and a little suspicious, when the soldier had given him what looked much like a wedding band. His STRIKE team had given him hell for it but Pierce, on the other hand, had told Rumlow it would be good for the soldier to have a real connection. Yet Rumlow knew Pierce was just happy to have an even stronger way to control the Winter Soldier.

“Negative on the source,” Rollins said, pulling Rumlow back from his thoughts. “If they were here, they moved quickly.”

“Give me a floor by floor rundown,” Rumlow snapped.

“Negative on three,” one agent said.

“Negative on two,” another agent said. Rumlow let out a frustrated growl.

“Walk the uppers levels and work down to me!” Rumlow ordered, heading toward the escalator going up. He was going to find Steve and he was going to hurt him.

Natasha and Steve both saw Rumlow at the same time. Fear ran through them and Steve could feel himself starting to panic a little. Natasha felt the man tense up next to her and she knew that he was contemplating getting into a fight. However, the agitation she felt rolling off the other man was more than a fight or flight response. It was much deeper and seemed like the tension she had felt when they had been at the hospital after Fury’s death.

“You have to kiss me,” Natasha said. Steve’s eyes grew wide.

“Excuse me?” Steve snapped. “Not going to happen.”

“Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable,” Natasha pointed out. 

“Yes, they do. They make me uncomfortable,” Steve replied.

Without waiting for Steve to act, Natasha pulled Steve into a kiss. Out of habit, Steve put his arms around her waist and pulled her a little closer. Steve felt incredibly awkward in the kiss because it was nothing like what he experienced with Bucky. He could feel an embarrassed blush rising up in his neck when he felt the kiss became a little sloppy. Out of the corner of his eyes, Steve noticed that Rumlow was turning his head away and was glad that the plan had had the desired effect. 

“Still feeling awkward?” Natasha asked.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Steve grumbled.

Still walking with his arm around Natasha’s waist, the two slowly made their way through the rest of the mall. Steve knew they wouldn’t be able to use the car they had come in which meant they would need to hotwire something that wouldn’t stick out. As they made their way around the parking lot, Steve found a car that he was happy with, though he felt a little guilty, and he picked the lock. Natasha watched from the passenger seat as Steve expertly got the car started and smoothly drove out of the parking lot.

For a few hours, they drove in silence. Steve was fuming and doing his best not to rip out his phone and rip Bucky a new one. Natasha on the other had seemed to be taking in the scenery around them, when it was more likely that she was observing Steve. She ran her fingers through her hair and put her feet up on the dash, attempting to relax.

“So where did America’s golden boy learn how to steal a car,” Natasha asked.

“Nazi Germany,” Steve stated in a matter of fact tone.

“Oh, I see. You learn lots of things during a war,” Natasha said.

“And this is a borrowed car, not a stolen car so take your feet off the dash,” Steve grumbled. Natasha chuckled softly but removed her feet anyway.

“Fine, so I have a question for you. You don’t have to answer it but if you don’t answer the question, I will know the answer anyway,” Natasha said. Steve gave her an exasperated look.

“Ask away,” he said.

“Have you kissed anyone since 1945?” she teased. Steve felt a knot twist into his stomach but he tried to maintain a calm facade. 

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad, was it?” Steve asked.

“I never said that it was bad,” Natasha replied.

“It sounds like that is what you’re implying,” Steve said.

“Not at all. I just wondered if you’ve practiced,” Natasha said. “I can’t very well set you up with a date without you being fully prepared.”

“You don’t need practice,” he said. His mind flashed back to Bucky’s lips on his and he let out a soft sigh. It had been an electric kiss and it certainly hadn’t been as sloppy as the one with Natasha.

“Everyone needs to practice. How do you get better at things?” Natasha asked.

“It was not my first kiss since 1945, Nat. I’m old not dead,” Steve laughed.

“There has to be someone special,” Natasha pointed out. 

“Why do you say that?” Steve asked.

“You’ve been acting really strange lately and it’s like you’re a school boy with a crush on someone. I’m trained to notice things that other people don’t,” Natasha pointed out. “Do you have something going on with Rumlow? Because there is a lot of tension there.” 

“Fuck that guy,” Steve snapped. “He ambushed me in an elevator, that’s the tension you’re feeling. But there is someone.” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“And?” She pushed. “You’ve hinted at that before but then you got upset that the person wouldn’t like you because you’re Captain America.” Steve shrugged.

“They like me, not the persona. I spent a night with them a few days ago and it was amazing. I’ve never had anyone make me feel that way,” Steve said, blushing he added, “some of those techniques certainly weren’t around in 1945.” Natasha stared at him with an open mouth before clapping her hands together and laughing. 

“You’re not a prude after all!” She exclaimed. “So who is this mystery person! You have to tell me! What is her name?” Steve bit his lip nervously. He couldn’t exactly tell her the truth so he decided a half truth would be okay.

“Um...you won’t judge me, right?” Steve asked. Natasha frowned.

“Of course not,” she said, suddenly serious. “You’re not alone, Cap.” Steve wiped the sweat away from his upper lip and fidgeted in his seat.

“James. His name is James,” Steve said softly. 

“You should have told me you like men,” Natasha said. “I wouldn’t have tried to push all those women on you.” She quirked a smile at him. Relief flooded him and he laughed.

“Yeah, though to your credit, you do have good taste,” he laughed, suddenly feeling lighter. Natasha saw every inch of Steve’s body relax and she realized that all his tension had most likely been from hiding. The last time he had been eligible for a relationship, being gay was not acceptable. Natasha put a soft hand on his arm.

“I’m glad you’re happy, though this thing with Rumlow is suspicious,” she pointed out.

“James has been with Rumlow as well,” Steve admitted. “And honestly I think he still is. I noticed on the escalator, and in the Apple store, he is wearing a ring.” A lump formed in his throat and he wiped at his eyes. 

“Pull over,” Natasha ordered.

“I’m fine,” Steve said. “I’m not going to cry.” The spy rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“I’m not worried about your driving. If you let me drive, you can call James and ask him. Don’t bottle it up because if it isn’t true, you could ruin a good thing,” Natasha pointed out. “Take it from someone who constantly has relationships blow up in her face.” 

Steve nodded, hating to admit that she was right. They switched places but when they started driving again, Steve seemed to freeze. Nervous knots formed in his stomach and he leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He took in several deep breaths of courage before he was finally able to make the call. He more than wanted to have the conversation over a text but that would be avoiding his true feelings. He needed to be able to say the first thing on his mind without taking it back. Finally, Steve dug the phone out of his pocket and made the call he was so dreading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just as a warning, there is some major angst coming up in the next few chapters. A few new relationships are going to be introduced as well so that will be a happy moment! Sorry for any mistakes I’ve missed!
> 
> Happy Reading & Enjoy!! :)

Chapter Eleven

Brock Rumlow was beyond pissed at the situation. He didn’t understand how the Captain was so lucky in getting away. The drone strike would have taken out any normal person. However, his evening wasn’t getting any worse at the moment which gave Rumlow some hope that things could be salvaged. 

When he had gotten back to his apartment, he had gone to his work out room and punched his bag until his knuckles were black and blue. He was thankful that he had soundproofed his the room before he had moved in. All of his screaming in anger would have caused his neighbors to call the cops. When it had gotten too painful to continue to box, Rumlow had taken a shower and then thrown himself in his soft bed. As he had been relaxing, the asset had shown up and was now wrapped around him. The comforting embrace of the man’s strong arms felt amazing.

“I didn’t get in a fight,” Rumlow said when he felt Bucky running his fingers over his knuckles. The other man frowned.

“Tell that to your hands, Brock,” he snapped. “Did your punching bag survive the attack?” Rumlow laughed. 

“It clearly beat me,” Rumlow replied. Bucky laughed and leaned over and kissed him lightly. However, he frowned and pulled back at the smell that was lingering in Rumlow’s hair. 

“Why do you smell like smoke?” He whispered. 

“Because I was at the lab where Zola was kept. Pierce ordered it to be leveled and I had to do a walk through after to make sure everything was gone,” Rumlow said, avoiding eye contact. While he was the one the Winter Soldier came home to every night, Rumlow had seen signs that the asset’s full memory was back. He knew what was going to happen when it was revealed why Pierce had ordered the strike against Zola. 

“The man’s mind was a fucking computer. It’s not like he could get up and walk away,” Bucky said. “Why the hell didn’t Pierce just have the system wiped? It’s not like he doesn’t have plenty of computer nerds who work for him.” Rumlow clenched his jaw and in that split second, he all but threw himself on Bucky and pressed their lips together. 

At the other man straddling him and grinding down, Bucky’s mind shorted out for a moment. He groaned, arching upwards and kissing back with just as much force. Bucky pushed himself up against the headboard so Rumlow was sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped around his neck. Bucky kept his metal around around Rumlow’s waist and his other hand cupped the man’s face. Rumlow sighed softly into the kiss, suddenly content with the small display of affection. When Rumlow took a breath for arm, Bucky used his extra strength to keep him from furthering things.

“You clearly missed me but you never answered my question, Brock,” Bucky said. Rumlow let out a shaky breath but made no move away.

“Because Agent Romanov and the Captain were in the building. They followed the trace on Fury’s flash drive we were looking for to Zola’s lab,” Rumlow whispered softly. Bucky’s eyes grew wide and it appeared that all the wind was knocked out of him.

“Pierce ordered them dead?” Bucky gasped.

“Yes, but they got out and we lost their trail. Pierce is talking about sending in you and the STRIKE team to finish the job,” Rumlow said. “But seeing as your programming has been compromised, that is out of the question. Right, Bucky?” The soldier’s eyes snapped up, now full of fear.

“Brock,” he replied breathlessly. “Please…”

When the men made eye contact, they both had tears pooling up. Bucky’s slipped first but Rumlow was crying softly soon afterwards. Rumlow leaned their foreheads together and bunched up the soldier’s shirt in his fists. He had a strong suspicion that even though he wore a ring for the Winter Soldier, that the man was in love with Steve Rogers. Once again, he just wasn’t good enough for the person he loved. Rumlow flinched outwardly when the word love went through his mind.

“Did you sleep with Steve?” Rumlow asked, his voice cracking. “Did Pierce force you to put this ring on my finger or did you just think you could keep two men on the hook, bouncing between us?” Bucky closed his eyes, the avoidance telling the mercenary everything he needed to know.

“Yes, B, I did,” he replied. “I do care for you, but it was Pierce’s idea for us to be engaged. I can’t go against him. No one can. That doesn’t make anything better though.”

Rumlow crumpled into Bucky’s arms sobbing. He never let himself feel any sort of emotions but it was too much and too overwhelming. He held onto Bucky like a small child and rocked himself back and forth. Rumlow allowed Bucky’s to cradle him close as he tried to provide some sort of comfort. He had desperately wanted to believe things were real, but his subconscious had told him it was too good to be true. When Rumlow was finally forced himself to sit back, he felt totally out of breath. Emotional stress was more draining than any physical stress he had ever experienced. He moved out of Bucky’s lap and curled up on his side, facing the wall.

“You should go,” Rumlow whispered. “I want to be alone.” 

Bucky said nothing, but the weight moving off the bed and the retreating footsteps was enough. Rumlow groaned and buried his face in his pillow, letting out a hurt scream. Rolling onto his back, he stared at the ceiling before he turned his head and looked at the sparkling silver ring on his finger. As much as he wanted to flush it down the toilet, something was holding him back. Instead, Rumlow forced himself to get up and do something. He knew it was vindictive, but he was hurt and angry. Rumlow not only wanted to hurt Bucky, he wanted to crush Steve.   
*  
Bucky wandered through a remote park on the edge of DC. He wore civilian clothes with a long sleeve leather jacket and leather glove to cover up his metal arm. The last thing he wanted was to be easily spotted. His mind was racing and so far there had been no way to slow it down. Not only had he lost Rumlow, Steve was also extremely angry with him. As the Winter Soldier, life had never been complicated. He had followed orders from HYDRA and had loved Rumlow. Now he loved Steve, tried to fight the orders from HYDRA, but also wanted to protect Rumlow. Bucky never remembered being so confused about things. He ran his fingers through his hair, desperately trying to figure out a way to calm down. 

Bucky continued to walk around the park for a few minutes before he left and walked alongside the main road. A fear tears slid down his cheeks as he tried to figure out where he was going to go. The apartments of Rumlow and Steve were both off limits which only left the vault. He was dreading the return, but there was nothing else to do about the situation. Dragging his feet, Bucky changed his direction toward the bank. However, before he could process what was happening, something sharp stung his neck. Instinctively, Bucky grabbed his neck and whirled around to face his attacker. The attack never came. He was suddenly off balance and pitching forward, falling to the hard concrete. As Bucky’s vision was going black, he saw the STRIKE team with Rollins leading them pulling him into a white paneled van.

When he woke up, dread ran through Bucky as he felt the cold metal bedlike chair beneath him. Pressed against the sides of his head were tight pads and he knew what was coming. When he looked around, he saw Rumlow in the corner. He was surprised to see he didn’t look smug. Instead, it was clear he was already regretting his decision. HYDRA agents were moving around quickly to get the preparations in place to wipe Bucky’s mind. While everyone was busy elsewhere, he caught Rumlow’s eye.

“It’s okay, baby. I will see you on the other side,” he whispered softly when Rumlow walked up to him to secure the final straps and place a bite guard in his mouth. The mercenary nodded once before moving away quickly. 

The sound of expensive dress shoes came clicking toward the vault reached everyone’s ears. A sense of dread fell over the room as Alexander Pierce sauntered in. He had a fairly superior look on his face and Bucky figured it was a good thing he was firmly strapped down. He desperately wanted to cause physical harm to the man. 

“Hopefully this helps you remember your place,” Pierce said. 

He nodded once to the agent behind the control panel. The agent flicked a few switches and turned on a large button. The noise of the machine was so loud that several of the men took surprised steps backward. As the volts of electricity rocked Bucky’s body, he let out a scream of pain that was muffled by the guard in his mouth. He clenched his hands into fists and the veins in his arms seemed to pop out. Rumlow crossed his arms over his chest and sucked in a deep breath. It was in that moment he realized just how much he hated himself. He was the reason that Bucky was being tortured. After the shocks has finally slowed to a stop, the machine turned off and the metal arms that held Bucky’s head in place moved back. He was breathing heavily and he spat out the mouth guard. Keeping him strapped in Pierce approached where the soldier sat.

“Доброе утро, Солдат,” Pierce said, using the original Russian to greet him. 

Over their various encounters with the asset right after reprogramming him, using familiar phrases usually kept him from lashing out. When the soldier remained completely still, the cuffs unlatched and the Winter Soldier stood, now face to face with Pierce. Everyone in the room waited with baited breath.

“Я готов отвечать.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who do not know Russian here are the translations (roughly).
> 
> Pierce: Good Morning, Soldier
> 
> Bucky: I am here to obey/comply


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for how long it took to post this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes I missed while editing. Also I do realize that Natasha’s last name is spelled noff for the ended. However, my phone is set for Russian and I tiring to fight the auto correct. 
> 
> Happy Reading & Enjoy!! :)

Chapter Twelve

Exhausted from alternating between running and hiding, Steve finally figured out a good place they were able to go. His thoughts went to Sam Wilson and immediately he knew they would be safe at his house. Natasha was skeptical but eventually Steve had worn her down. They needed a place to lay low where they didn’t have to hide their identities. Hotels were too risky with SHIELD tracking their every move. Knocking on the man’s door, Steve and Natasha waited patiently while also scanning the street. When Sam opened the door he was clearly surprised by the people on his doorstep.

“Hey man, what’s going on?” Sam asked, scanning the street as well, paranoid by the way Steve was acting.

“We need a place to lay low,” Steve said. “A lot of people want us dead at the moment.” Sam was shocked but stood to the side and ushered them inside.

“Well let’s just hope they don’t find you here. I just had things repainted and I don’t want bullet holes in the wall,” Sam laughed. As usual, Natasha didn’t laugh but Steve had to chuckle at the crack. 

Sam showed the two around the house and helped them each get settled in their guest bedrooms. It was clear that they had been through the ringer and needed some time alone. Neither looked to be defeated, but Sam was worried about the duo. They needed more support than they had. Once Steve was finished getting dressed, he knocked on Natasha’s door. She was simply staring blankly and Steve had never seen her act that way. 

“Nat, are you doing okay? Do you need a doctor?” Steve asked. Natasha smile at him but shook her head

“I’m fine, thanks for worrying about me,” she said, her tone genuine. 

“Tell me what’s on your mind,” he pressed. “Something is very clearly bothering you.” For a few moments she was silent as though she was trying to find the right words.

“I first joined SHIELD to feel like I was doing something good. I was trying to atone for everything I had done in my past,” Natasha explained softly. “Now it just seems like I went from the KGB to HYDRA. I thought I knew whose side I was on for once in my life, but everything is just a lie; like me.” Steve sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

“You didn’t join HYDRA, you joined Fury. That man was a lot of things but one thing he was for sure was good. He believed in helping people,” Steve pointed out. “Even if you aren’t sure what side you’re on, I’m sure for you.” A small amount of tension seemed to leave her shoulders.

“Thanks, and now I owe you an ass saving,” she laughed. 

“I will keep that in mind the next time someone is trying to kill us,” he replied. 

After a brief hug of reassurance, Steve left the room and walked into the living room. It was nice to be somewhere other than his apartment. Sam’s house held no memories for him which made it much easier for him to relax. He sank into the soft couch and leaned his head back. His mind was reeling. On top of everything that Zola had told him and Natasha, his conversation with Bucky was weighing heavily on his mind. As much as he loved the man, it was clear that 50 years with HYDRA had done a number on his psyche, despite the brainwashing being broken. Steve had heard the sincerity of Bucky’s apology but his heart was still broken. 

The feeling of someone sinking down on the couch next to him, jolted Steve from his depressing thoughts. Sam put a hand on Steve’s shoulder and squeezed. He could see the pain in his new friend’s eyes and it was heartbreaking. The Captain seemed to hold the weight of the world on his back.

“If you’re hungry, I made breakfast,” Sam said. 

Steve sat in silence for a few moments before he burst into tears. His shoulders crumpled as he folded into a ball. Sam’s eyes widened in shock but he put an arm around the man and did his best to comfort him. 

“I’m sorry...do you really not like breakfast that much?” Sam asked, completely bewildered. Steve was unable to speak for a few moments, but when he finally caught his breath. He shook his head and wiped his eyes, trying to regain his composure. It had been years since he had lost control in front of someone.

“Breakfast is fine...I just am struggling with some personal things. I had to let someone I love go and they used to make me breakfast,” Steve said quietly. Sam gave him a sympathetic look. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sam asked, hoping he wasn’t prying into things too much.

“I don’t know if I can. Technically I betrayed everything I’m fighting for by loving this man, but I’ve know him for so long that he is literally a part of who I am from the beginning,” Steve said. “I’m hurt and confused. But more than anything, I just want him back. The way he used to be before HYDRA twisted his mind.” Sam gave him a soft look.

“What was his name?” Sam questioned.

“Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes,” Steve said. Sam’s eyes grew wide when he recognized the name.

“I knew you two seemed really close,” Same replied. “I thought he died during the war.” Steve sighed and leaned back against the couch.

“I thought so too, until recently. He was found by HYDRA and turned into the Winter Soldier. He was completely brainwashed; all memories of us had been erased until a few nights ago. I think over time he slowly regains his memories until they are wiped again,” Steve explained. “We were finally reconnecting but there has been another man in his life for the last few years while he has been with HYDRA. We were trying to work things out but I recently found out he got engaged to the other man. He was forced into it by the head of HYDRA but that doesn’t make me feel any better. It still hurts and I’m still pissed at him for not even trying to run or stop it. That might seem unfair but that’s how I feel.” Sam shrugged.

“You don’t have to explain the way you feel. You clearly love him and you’ve been through a lot together. I don’t want to encourage a competition between you and the fiancé but do you think you have any chance at winning Bucky’s heart back?” Sam asked. Steve let out a dry laugh.

“I really thought I did but something is drawing Bucky back to that man and I have no idea what it is. There has to be something I’m not seeing about their relationship,” Steve said. “Maybe he prefers a bad boy over me?” 

“Could be,” Sam replied. “Who is the fiancé?”

“His name is Brock Rumlow. He is a mercenary who leads the STRIKE team that says they work for SHIELD but they are actually members of HYDRA. They are good at taking people out quickly and without a lot of noise, though sometimes things get messy. But Rumlow’s closest agents are extremely talented. His number two is Jack Rollins; just as ruthless.” Sam sat quietly for a while as he seemed to mull over the various options. Then an idea struck him suddenly.

“And I think I know why Bucky keeps choosing this Rumlow guy. Obviously he isn’t an enhanced being but he has been with HYDRA for a long time. That would mean that ever since Pierce took over controlling the Winter Soldier, Rumlow has been there. What if he was originally assigned to control Bucky when he first wakes up from cryo or the brainwashing and they formed a bond,” Sam suggested. “It would explain why neither man is able to let go of the other. It’s an artificial love but it is probably a pretty strong bond.” Steve looked floored by the revelation and guilt started to sink in. Steve let out a heavy sigh, suddenly feeling guilty for being so jealous.

“As much as I can’t stand Rumlow, I’m glad that Bucky had someone when I couldn’t be there. The thought of him suffering all alone was too much to handle,” Steve said. “Can we keep this between us? Nat is already pretty distrustful of what goes on and I don’t need her having to deal with new things.” Sam clapped the other man on the back.

“You have my word,” Sam said. With the conversation about Bucky clearly too painful to keep talking about, Sam decided to ask Steve about his experience overseas. He was eager to see what similarities existed between the two eras. However, before the two men were able to launch their full discussion of weapons of the various wars, Natasha walked into the room.

“Steve, a friend of mine asked me a question and he has a good point. Within SHIELD, who has the kind of power to launch a missile strike domestically and not have the cavalry called?” Natasha asked.

“Alexander Pierce,” Steve said without hesitating. “I’m pretty sure the guy has a direct line to the White House.” Natasha groaned in frustration. 

“Of course the guy we need to get to is sitting in the top office of the most secure building in the world,” she grumbled. Sam raised an eyebrow.

“I thought the pentagon was the most secure building,” Sam said. Natasha chuckled.

“Not even close. The security at the Triskelion makes the pentagon look like a child’s game,” she said.

“We have to be careful,” Steve said. “Pierce can’t be working alone. We saw the algorithm that Zola created on the Lemurian Star.” Natasha’s eyes grew wide in recognition.

“Jasper Sitwell was also on the Lemurian Star, and he seemed to know that Rumlow and the STRIKE team would be coming there,” she said. “STRIKE will use the Winter Soldier to come after us which means we have to move fast. They’ve already proven that when they want to track us, they can do it easily.” Steve ran his hands over his face, trying to come up with some sort of solution to their current situation.

“I think the better question to pose is: how do we kidnap Sitwell when everyone in DC is hunting us?” Steve replied. Natasha flopped down into an armchair, seeming just as stumped as Steve. Sam chuckled at their apparent lack of creativity. It was clear that neither of the agents had been getting much sleep.

“You don’t just walk out and kidnap him. You have to get a little creative,” Sam replied, pulling a photo out of his pocket and setting it down on the coffee table. Natasha knelt down and picked up the photograph. “You can use this as my resume.” 

“Is this Bakhmala? The Khalid Khandil mission, you were there?” Natasha asked, looking impressed. “Steve, you never told me your friend was part of the pararescue elite squad.” Steve looked over Natasha’s shoulder to get a better look at the men in the photo. 

“Is this Riley?” He asked, pointing to one of the men in the picture.

“Yeah, hell of a guy. Wish you could have met him,” Sam said quietly. “He would have been excited to work with Captain America.” Steve couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He would never get used to people seeing him as some sort of super hero.

“There was a lot of talk about that mission you guys were on. I heard there was no way to get helos into the area. Did you guys use stealth chutes to get out undetected?” Natask questioned, still in awe of whom she was talking to. Sam chuckled softly.

“Nope. Much cooler,” he said. “We used these.” Sam handed Steve the file that contained all the information. Steve’s eyes widened in shock when he saw the tech that had been used. It was nothing like what he had imagined.

“You said you were a pilot,” Steve said. The other man chuckled once again.

“That’s not exactly what I said,” Sam replied. Guilt started to press in on Steve for what felt like the hundredth time. It would never get easier asking people to put themselves at in danger. It was something that didn’t come naturally to him.

“There is no way I can ask this of you. You had a damn good reason for getting out,” Steve said.

“Uh, you don’t have to ask. Captain America needs my help and that’s a good enough reason for me,” Sam pointed out. “Besides, Riley would never forgive me if I didn’t help you out. You were his hero.”

“So, where are we going to get one of those things?” Natasha asked. “There can’t be many of them just floating around out there.”

“That’s where things might get slightly complicated. Last time I heard, the last one was being stored at Fort Meade. They have it secured behind three guarded gates and a twelve inch steel wall,” Sam said. “They couldn’t very well chance anyone taking off with it.” Steve looked over at Natasha who looked surprisingly unconcerned with breaking into the fort.

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem,” Steve said. “We will handle getting the suit, you come up with the plan for grabbing Sitwell and getting him to talk.”

Sam nodded and moved off to his study to start working on the plan. He figured the best path would be to lure Sitwell away from any crowded places. Since the man didn’t know who he was, it would work best for Sam to be the bait to get the HYDRA agent to Steve and Natasha.

“Are you going to ask the nurse across the hall to help you get the Falcon suit?” Natasha asked. “I’m sure she would volunteer her shoulder to cry on.” Steve groaned.

“I don’t need a shoulder to cry on, Nat. It’s not like I got dumped,” Steve said. “And she’s not a nurse!” Natasha raised laughed at him softly.

“Really? You and I must not have been listening to the same conversation,” Natasha said. “I’m pretty sure you were told that James really is engaged to someone else, though I can’t imagine he is faring much better with Rumlow. We both know how that guy handles bad news.” 

“Stop talking please,” Steve mumbled walking away. He was in no mood to discuss anything to do with Bucky.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the long wait!! And sorry for any mistakes I missed during my edit!
> 
> Happy Reading & Enjoy!! :)

Chapter Thirteen

Jasper Sitwell walked out of the expensive restaurant feeling extremely full. While he was a simple government employee, he enjoyed schmoozing with people at the top. They always treated him to the best lunches. He let out a happy sigh as he enjoyed the silence between him and the senator. The lunch had gone exactly how Pierce had wanted which left Jasper feeling not only full but extremely proud of himself. He loved it when a plan came together perfectly.

“Listen, I have to leave for home tonight,” Senator Stern said, breaking the silence. “I uh...well I have a constituency problem and I need to press the flesh.” Jasper raised an eye at the man. While he was helpful to HYDRA, he was a complete creep.

“Is it a particular constituent, Mr. Senator?” Jasper questioned.

“Um...no...not really. Twenty-three, a bit hot. Actually extremely hot,” the senator said. “She wants to be a reporter, I think. I honestly don’t listen to much of what she says. Who really listens anyway?” Jasper smiled to be polite but inside his stomach clenched. He had no issue with slaughtering innocent people but making advances on someone twice a man’s junior made his skin crawl. However, Pierce had said to keep the man happy so that’s what Jasper intended to do.

“If that is your definition of a problem then I would consider yourself lucky,” Jasper laughed. The senator chuckled.

“Oh really? She’s killing my back. Look, this isn’t the place to talk about it. Too many ears,” Stern said. He leaned forward and touched the pin on Jasper's lapel. “I do like your pin.” Jasper inclined his head.

“Thank you,” he said. Senator Stern stretched out his arms around pulled Jasper into a tight embrace. They each patted one another on the back, trying to make it look as natural as possible.

“Hail HYDRA,” Senator Stern said.

When the Senator let go of Jasper, they nodded once more at each other before turning away. The Senator walked down the steps to where his motorcade was waiting for him. Jasper, on the other hand, turned to speak to the agents that were waiting behind him. As he was getting ready to give his orders, his phone rang with an incoming call.

“Sir? The lunch went very well,” Jasper said. “I think we have the full support of Senator Stern.”

“Seems like you are a big shot, Sitwell. Though I have heard that the crab cakes are delicious here,” Sam said on the other end of the phone. Jasper looked around bewildered at the voice. It was very clear that someone had hijacked Pierce’s phone number.

“Who is this?” He snapped.

“The handsome gentleman in the sunglasses, I’m at your ten o'clock,” Sam said. Jasper looked around and Sam couldn’t help but roll his eyes when Jasper looked in the wrong direction. “Your other ten o'clock, genius.” When Jasper finally looked in the right direction, Sam raised his drink in a mock salute to the man.

“What the hell do you want?” Jasper said into the phone. He was trying to conceal his anger so as not to draw attention to himself.

“So this is the plan, you’re going to go to the right and around the corner. I have a grey car set up two spaces down. Then, you and I are going to take a little drive,” Sam said, sounding extremely confident that the man was going to do exactly what he said.

“You’re crazy if you think I’m going to go along with your plan,” Jasper said. “What makes you so sure I’m going to do as you say?”

“Because I would hate to ruin that really expensive tie around your neck,” Sam said. 

Frowning, Jasper looked down and a cold shot of fear hit him. A red laser dot had appeared on his chest. Looking around frantically, Jasper searched for the sniper, but he wasn’t surprised that he couldn’t figure out their location. His palms grew sweaty, but in the interest of self preservation, Jasper decided to go along with what the other man was saying. There was no way he was going to risk his life. Moving as quickly as he could, Jasper headed to his right and made his way around the corner, he climbed into the back seat while Sam got into the front seat. They pulled away from the curb almost immediately and headed toward a tall building that Jasper was not familiar with. Getting out of the car, the two men headed inside and took the elevator up a to almost the top floor. Once they got out, Sam led Jasper to the stairwell where Jasper’s day took a nasty turn. Steve Rogers grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him up the remaining flights of stairs. Agent Romanov followed them while Sam disappeared. The three burst out onto the roof and Steve threw Jasper across the roof. Jasper tried to scramble to his feet, tripping a few times.

“I need answers and you’re going to give them to me,” Steve snapped. “I need to know about Zola’s algorithm.” Jasper gulped nervously.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jasper replied, continuing to move backwards away from his two assailants. 

“Then what were you doing on the Lemurian Star?” Steve asked. “You don’t randomly take a ride on a ship that was massively off course for no reason.” Steve’s eyes flared with fire but it was clear that Jasper had no intentions of giving up information so easily.

“I was throwing up,” Jasper said indignantly. “I tend to get sea sick when I’m on a ship.” 

Steve clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes. He once again grabbed Jasper by the front of his shirt and forces him to step onto the ledge of the building. Jasper looked down over his shoulder and could feel panic rising up in his chest. He didn’t think Steve would actually throw him off the roof but with as angry at the Captain seemed, anything was possible.

“Are you really going to throw me off the roof?” Jasper questioned. “Murder really isn’t your style, Rogers.” Steve shrugged his shoulders and took a step away from the man.

“I will give you that, Sitwell. It’s not my style,” Steve said. “On the other hand, it is her style.” Steve quirked a smile just as Natasha planted her foot in Jasper’s chest, sending him over the edge of the building. As Jasper’s screams grew fainter, Natasha turned back to Steve.

“I know you’re still down about James being with Rumlow, but you shouldn’t let that control your life,” Natasha said. “What about Sam? You two seem to have a lot of chemistry.” Steve looked shocked that she would even bring up his love life in their current situation.

“Uh, I don’t think that is an option. I’m not really his type if you know what I mean,” Steve said. “Besides, I’m not really ready for another relationship so soon.”

Just as Natasha was about to reply, Sam shot up over the building in the Falcon suit. Steve had to admit that the man had impressive skills with maneuvering the contraption. Unceremoniously, Sam dropped Jasper onto the building’s roof before landing a little ways away. Jasper was shaking with fear and decided his best option was to give them the information they were looking for.

“The algorithm is a program that Zola created for figuring out the Insight targets,” Jasper gasped. Steve frowned.

“What targets?” Steve asked.

“People like you! A TV anchor in Cairo, the Undersecretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa city! Bruce Banner, Steve Strange, anyone that could be considered a threat to HYDRA now or at any point in their future,” Jasper said forcefully.

“How on earth is that even possible? How can you predict a threat for the future?” Steve asked.

“Seriously, Rogers? You need to get with the modern world. Predicting the future is so easy! Everyone has a digital footprint that can be followed and analyzed. Zola figured out how HYDRA could read it,” Jasper said. When he saw the confusion on all three people’s faces, he groaned in frustration. “Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, emails, phone calls, even your SAT scores! The algorithm uses someone’s past to figure out their future.”

“And what happens after all of that?” Steve asked.

“Oh this bad. I am so dead! Pierce is going to send the asset after me!” Jasp groaned, his body starting to shake with fear once again.

“Answer me!” Steve yelled, the mention of Bucky causing his temper to flare. Jasper held up his hands as if he were going to be attacked.

“Then the end of the world as we know it happens. The Helicarriers of Insight wipe people off the list,” Jasper said. “A few million people at a time.”

The air seemed to be knocked from Steve’s chest at the news. He knew that HYDRA was intent on creating a new world order but this was a new level of drastic. Steve ran his fingers through his hair and thought about what his future would be like if Project Insight was launched. He was sure that he, Sam, and Natasha would be some of the first people targeted in the strike. It was mind blowing just how far Pierce was willing to go to get what he wanted.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update! Things have been crazy busy for me! Sorry for any mistakes that I missed in my editing. This chapter is the fight that starts on the bridge. I did add original content to the chapter but the basis is a lot of dialogue from the movie Winter Soldier.
> 
> Happy Reading & Enjoy!! :)

Chapter Fourteen

The Winter Soldier sat in the back seat of a hummer waiting for his window of opportunity. It had come to the asset's attention that Jasper Sitwell was having a hard time keeping certain HYDRA secrets to himself. He had never understood why Pierce kept the man around but he was glad to finally be getting rid of him. The soldier flexed his metal arm and smirked in amusement when the other men in the car jumped.

‘You boys nervous about anything in particular?” He asked, watching as the car with Sitwell came into view. The soldier put on his goggles and his face mask. Stretching slightly, he climbed onto the roof of the vehicle while the car was still moving. Sucking in a deep breath, he lept into the air, perfectly landing onto the roof of the other car. Punching his metal arm through the window, he easily grabbed Sitwell and tossed him into oncoming traffic. Reaching behind him with his normal arm, the soldier pulled his hand gun out of his back holster and started shooting into the car through the roof. He was absolutely determined to finish his kill order.

There was a sudden thud on the roof of the car. The unmistakable sound of metal on metal set Steve’s teeth on edge. He knew that the Bucky on the roof couldn’t be the same one who had left his apartment a few nights before. The Winter Soldier landing on the car roof wasn’t exactly an unexpected surprise. However, when the soldier pulled Sitwell out through the window and threw him into the oncoming traffic, Natasha’s KGB skills went into overdrive. Natasha rolled forward as bullets started flying through the roof of the car and into the cab. As Steve sheltered her with his shield, she tried desperately to reach for the gun that was tucked away on the floorboard. Steve quickly reached over and pulled the emergency brake handle as hard as he could without ripping the apparatus from the car entirely. With a sudden jolt, the car slammed to a stop, throwing the Winter Soldier forward and off the top of the car. As Sam managed to stop the car, the soldier stood up and faced down the car. 

“I don’t like that he isn’t attacking,” Sam muttered.

“You’re really going to complain--” Steve was cut short in the middle of his sentence as a very large car slammed into the back of their compact one. 

Steve watched in horror as he saw the full extent of Bucky’s enhancement. The already deadly fighter was extremely impressive. He had to take in a few deep breaths to prepare himself for what he was about to come face to face with. Jumping into the air as the hummer plowed the small car forward, the asset landed on the roof again. However, this time he meant business. The soldier once again used his metal arm to punch through the windshield and rip the steering wheel off the column. It was apparent that the asset had very clear orders. He wasn’t going to stop unless he was physically forced to retreat.

“Holy Shit!” Sam yelled as he flailed, unsure of what to do with his hands now that he was missing a vital piece of his car. Natasha groaned but started shooting back at the soldier, even though she knew she was never going to actually land a hit. The soldier jumped backwards, landing on the hood of the pursuing vehicle. 

“Hang on!” Steve yelled. As the car headed for a wreck, Steve grabbed on to Natasha and Sam. With his entire weight, he slammed against the door of the car. The door detached from the car and slid a few feet, sending Sam rolling.

As the car door came to a stop, sliding down the motorway, the trio scrambled to their feet and prepared for the worst. The Winter Soldier advanced in their direction with agents of HYDRA following closely behind him. One man handed the asset and extremely large gun which he aimed in Steve’s direction. Steve had little time to react before he threw up his shield and an explosive object smashed into him. The impact sent him flying backwards and off the bridge. Much to his horror, he smashed into a crowded bus, and not long after a truck plowed into them. Above Steve, the fight raged on. Natasha did her best to evade the soldier but his constant assault of bullets, and the occasional grenade, was harrowing. Taking great care to be cautious, Natasha aimed her gun, and managed to get a lucky shot in as the Winter Soldier looked down over the concrete wall of the bridge. 

As the bullet made contact with his eye mask, the Winter Soldier jerked back in surprise. He sunk down behind the wall and pulled the goggles off in an almost slow motion fashion. Staring blankly ahead, he couldn’t help but wonder just how much he had let his guard down. Something was familiar about the situation but he couldn’t put his finger on what his mind was doing. Narrowing his eyes, the asset grabbed his gun and stood once again. There was no need to let the other HYDRA agents know the former KGB officer had managed to rattle him. 

 

“Она у меня. Найди его,” the Winter Soldier snapped, anger flowing off of him in waves.

Jumping off the bridge with great agility, the soldier smashed the roof of a car before jumping down and pursuing Natasha. Instead of running in her direction, he calmly followed the way she had gone, weaving in and out of cars. With his metal arm, he stuck out a fair amount so he used several techniques to hide his movement. It was his best bet to catch Natasha off guard. Steadying himself, he strained his enhanced hearing and caught tones of the woman’s voice. The asset sucked in a deep breath and focused solely on what he was hearing.

“I make an LZ, twenty-three hundred block of Virginia Avenue. Rendezvous two minutes. Taking fire above and below expressway,” Natasha’s voice said. “Civilians threatened. I repeat, civilians threatened!”

From his hiding spot, the asset knelt to the ground and pulled a silver ball out of a pouch under the back of his vest. Arming the device, he sent it rolling in the direction of Natasha’s voice. While the asset figured it was nothing more than a decoy, he wanted to be absolutely sure. In any case, an attack on the car would ultimately lure the agent out of hiding. A few seconds passed and a massive explosion rocked the street, but before the soldier could assess the situation, someone landed on his back. Natasha attempted to choke him, but using all the strength he had, the Winter Soldier easily tossed her into a nearby car.

Though the wind had been knocked out of Natasha, she mustered up the strength she needed. Scrambling to her feet she started to bolt down the avenue. She knew that the Winter Soldier was in pursuit, but the only thing she could do was keep running forward. Natasha could see the fear in the civilians eyes as she ran past them, but other than screaming out a warning, there was nothing she could do to help them. Natasha knew that if they became an obstacle for the Winter Soldier, he would kill to move them out of his way.

“Get out of the way! Get out of the way!” she screamed, weaving around people and cars. Suddenly, an intense pressure, followed by an exploding pain, blossomed in her shoulder. She coughed a few times and fell against a van. She looked around desperately, trying to find the soldier. Hearing the heavy footfalls she looked up in horror at what she could only imagine to be her final moments. However, the asset was suddenly knocked away as Steve came to her defense.

Steve felt a rush of relief as he saw Natasha manage to get out of harm’s way. He had been beyond terrified that he wouldn’t make it to his friend in time. Steve dreaded the fight before him, but there was nothing he could do to avoid it. He also knew that he had to be extremely careful. Bucky’s strength was immense and with his orders to kill, there was no way the asset was going to hold anything back. Steve also knew that if the soldier managed to get ahold of his shield, all he could do was avoid the flying object, and in the next few seconds, that was exactly what Steve had to do. The shield lodged itself into a van before the Winter Soldier came at him with a knife. Steve did his best to blocks the attacks, but they were frenzied and fast. Backing Steve up against the van, the soldier attempted to stab Steve in the neck but missed by mere inches, slamming the blade into the side of the car as if it were made of nothing but tin foil. After struggling for a few more agonizing moments, Steve managed to get the upper hand. Using all the strength he had, he flipped the soldier over him and in the process of landing, the asset’s face mask falling off. Steve felt his stomach clench as the soldier rolled to his feet and turned to face him. 

“Bucky!” Steve called. Tears welled up in his eyes and felt his heart sink with the blank look he was receiving. 

“Who the hell is Bucky?” the Winter Soldier snapped.

“See me,” Steve begged, unable to keep fighting. The mask covering the man’s face made forgetting who he really was easier. Now, all Steve could see was someone he loved with every fiber of his being. And yet, staring back at him were blank eyes with no recognition.

Bucky raised his gun to fire at Steve, but Natasha beat him to the punch. Hoisting up the grenade launcher, she fired. A large explosion landed at the Winter Soldier’s feet. A sick feeling welled up in Steve’s stomach, but when the flames subsided Bucky was gone. Steve couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief that he was no longer there. No matter what harm he caused as the Winter Soldier, Steve would always love Bucky Barnes. 

In the moment of confusion, Natasha, Steve, and Sam suddenly found themselves surrounded by HYDRA agents. Defeat crept up in Steve and he dropped the shield. There was no fighting his way out of their current situation. Rumlow and Rollins stared at him with annoyance, though Steve could feel a smug air coming off of Rumlow. He could only imagine that the mercenary thought that he now had Bucky all to himself. 

“On your knees, Cap!” Rumlow yelled. “Get down! Get on your knees! I said down!” Rumlow kicked Steve rather hard, forcing the Captain to go down.

“Bet it’s not often you tell someone to get on their knees,” Steve snapped softly to the mercenary. “I would imagine you’re usually the one with bruised knees.” Rumlow seriously considered punching Steve in the jaw, but the sound of a helicopter above them made him freeze. Looking up, he saw a news logo on the side of the chopper and he shook his head. There was no way to make a mess and come out unscathed.

“Put the gun down Rollins, the news is watching!” Rumlow insisted. “Not here! We can shoot them later.” Much to his chagrin, Rollins lowered the weapon and instead resorted to manhandling the trio. They were all forced into a small and stuffy van.

Once they were all locked in, Steve felt his resolve slowly breaking. Being so close to Bucky had been more painful than he had imagined it would be. He had even known what he would see behind the mask and had still been caught off guard. Steve only wished he had had time to bring his love back to him once again.

“He didn’t even know who I was,” Steve croaked. “I know it was him. I would know his face and voice anywhere.” Sam shook his head in disbelief while Natasha simply tried to keep taking in deep breaths to stabilize herself.

“That was seventy years ago. You had the serum but how is it possible that he survived that long as well?” Sam questioned. “No one is that lucky.”

“Zola got to him. Bucky’s unit was taken hostage in 1943. When I rescued him, I found him strapped to a table where Zola had been experimenting on him. They must have had a more advanced version of the serum than we knew about. Whatever they put in his veins helped Buck to survive the fall from that train,” Steve processed. “HYDRA either happened upon him or knew where to look for him by some miracle. I’m not sure if I feel better knowing he survived everything or if I wish he had died so he wouldn’t be their slave. Either way I’ve lost him.”

“It’s not your fault, Steve,” Natasha said softly. “You couldn’t have prevented him falling.” Steve shook his head.

“You don’t understand, Nat. Even at my most vulnerable and alone, I always had Bucky. He was a constant in my life,” Steve said. “I think part of me was okay with dying on that ship because there is no world without him in it.” Sam was about to respond when he noticed the blood trickling down Natasha’s shoulder.

“We need to get her to a doctor! If we don’t get her help she is going to die from blood loss in the back of this truck!” Sam exclaimed. 

The guard sitting on the left lurched forward and pulled out their extremely powerful taser. Sam froze but felt a rush of confusion when it was the other guard that was attacked. In those moments, Steve, Natasha, and Sam sat in fear and shock. They had no one on the inside that would have been in the field to help them. However, when the guard removed the helmet, Agent Maria Hill was sitting in front of them. She suddenly relaxed when the helmet was off.

“Thank God for getting that thing off my head!” she exclaimed. “That awful thing was squeezing my brain! Who are you?” 

“Sam Wilson,” he said. Maria accepted it quickly when Steve gave her a nod. Maria peaked out of the window and saw they were coming to a stop at a light. She quickly pulled out the same escape device Fury had said.

“Let’s go,” she said, helping Natasha through the hole first before everyone else followed. There was no surviving a fight against Rumlow and his men. The only thing to do was run and regroup with a better plan of attack.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I kind of couldn’t stop writing so the ending ideas will be continued in the next chapter! I hope people like where this is going! Sorry for any mistakes I have missed during editing!
> 
> Happy Reading & Enjoy!! :)

Chapter Fifteen

Rumlow half carried the Winter Soldier back into the vault. The man was dragging his feet and seemed to be injured, though no visible wounds had been found. Despite being surrounded by dozens of HYDRA agents, Rumlow decided his best plan of action was to be affectionate. If the asset felt comfortable, there was less of a chance he would lash out and hurt someone. Rumlow gently kissed the man’s cheek and rubbed his hand up and down the asset’s spine. The soldier hummed and leaned into Rumlow heavily. He needed something ground him. Rumlow helped him sit down and then slowly backed away so one of the scientists would be able to exam him. On the way to the soldier, the doctor bumped into Rumlow jostling the mercenary. They each muttered an apology to one another but the Winter Soldier’s eyes lit up with fire at what he perceived to be an attack on Rumlow. 

The asset suddenly lunged forward and grabbed the scientist around the throat. He pinned the doctor to the ground, choking the man with every ounce of strength he possessed. The scientists legs started to kick wildly as he lost his oxygen flow. Several agents surged forward and knocked the soldier back, forcing him back into the chair. The soldier yelled out and tried to break away but the clamps on the chair suddenly snapped into place, locking the asset down. He continued to scream in rage until Rumlow was able to get close. The mercenary ran his fingers through the Winter Soldier’s hair and kissed him softly.

“I’m okay, baby. It was just an accident,” Rumlow whispered in the man’s ear. “I’m not hurt. No one is trying to hurt me, baby. Please, just try to relax.” 

Rumlow kissed him more forcefully which finally caused the Winter Soldier to finally stop struggling and lean back against the chair. Rumlow decided that it would be safest to stay close by, one hand on the asset’s forearm. It was clear that the soldier was still on edge but he seemed content to allow Rumlow to soothe him. However, when Pierce suddenly entered the vault the asset tensed up once again. The head of HYDRA was clearly angry but was clearly trying to keep a lid on his rage. Pierce walked directly up to where the soldier was confined seeming to ignore everyone other than the asset and Rumlow. The doctor that the soldier had attacked stepped forward, an ugly purple bruise already forming around his neck. When he spoke, his voice came out in a soft rasp.

“I wouldn’t get too close, sir. He is erratic. He is still in a fight or flight response. Even while he is restrained, he poses a threat to all of us,” the doctor said. Pierce clenched his jaw and turned to address the soldier. In the moment, he didn’t care if the Winter Soldier was a threat, he was beyond pissed off that his orders hadn’t been completed.

“Mission report,” Pierce demanded. The asset’s brow creased slightly but he remained silent. “I said, MISSION REPORT!” Pierce pushed Rumlow out of the way, backhanding the mercenary as well. Normally Pierce would have gone after the asset, however, he had seen how the soldier looked at Rumlow. It was one of the soldier’s two weaknesses that Pierce had found. As soon as the man hit the floor, the soldier’s attention snapped to Pierce. He jerked slightly but something stopped him from fully trying to attack him. 

“Who was the man on the bridge?” the Winter Soldier asked.

“He was part of one of your earlier assignments this week. He is not important,” Pierce said. The asset frowned.

“But, I know him,” the soldier said, glancing down at Rumlow. “I _know_ him.” Attempting a different approach, Pierce pulled up a stool and sat down in front of the soldier. He put a heavy hand on the man’s metal shoulder.

“Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped the century, and I need you to do it one more time. We are at a tipping point. In a few days, we will need your help again. But if you don’t do your job, I can’t do mine. HYDRA needs us both to work together to free the world!” Pierce said, his eyes lighting up with passion. The words seemed to bounce off the asset with little to no impact.

“But...he’s my friend,” the soldier whispered.

“Fix this!” Pierce snapped at the doctor.

“He has been out of cryo too long for it to be a simple fix,” the doctor replied.

“Then start the process over again and wipe him,” Pierce growled. “We can’t afford this kind of fuck up!” The older man stood up so fast that he knocked the stool over. Storming from the vault, he left the clean up to his lesser HYDRA agents. He didn’t have time to play mind games with the Winter Soldier.

Rumlow pushed the scientists to the side and decided to secure the soldier himself. He gently caressed the man’s arm and torso to help him relax. Rumlow coaxed him to lean back, kissing him on the temple. He ran his fingers over the asset’s jaw.

“I’ll be here when you wake up, baby,” Rumlow whispered, his voice strained. The asset stared back at Rumlow with sad eyes. “Don’t forget me.”

Rumlow slipped the bite guard into the soldier’s mouth and then he stepped away. He walked away from the vault and shut himself in the small office in the back. He could hear the machine starting up and then the asset began screaming out in pain. Rumlow wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to quell the growing anxiety. Instead of going to the computer to work, he sat down on the couch. This was the second time he had had to watch Bucky be wiped and it was becoming increasingly difficult to bear. Suddenly, the door opened and closed as Jack Rollins walked in and sat next to him.

“Explain something to me, because I’m fucking lost,” Rollins snapped. “You spend all your time running after the asset and pining after him when he clearly treats you like shit! You deserve better than that.” Rumlow raised an eyebrow at the other mercenary who often stepped into the friend role.

“Please, don’t hold back,” he said.

“Brock! You’re torturing yourself!” Rollins pointed out. “When he remembers he is with you, yes he takes care of you, but Pierce clearly wants to control him so this memory wiping thing is going to get more frequent. Do you really think his brain can handle much more before he is permanently lost as the Winter Soldier?” Rumlow put his hand over his mouth, clearly trying to hide his pain. He put his head in his hands. As much as he hated what Rollins was saying, he knew it was unfortunately true.

“Jack…” he croaked, leaning his head against the other man’s arm. “What am I supposed to do? If I let him stay the Winter Soldier it leaves him open to Pierce until the end. If I try to help him remember that he is actually James Buchanan Barnes, then I will lose him to Steve Rogers. I’m setting myself up to heartbreak either way.” 

Rollins sat in silence for a while as he thought over what Rumlow was telling him. He had no idea how to react to the options his boss was facing. The normally cold mercenary was pure, raw emotion which was a new thing to see. However, Rollins had an overwhelming desire to take the place of the Winter Soldier in Rumlow’s heart. Their relationship would be a real one that wasn’t based on his memory being replaced with new ones. Rollins pulled Rumlow into him and simply let the other mercenary feel vulnerable and weak.

“Maybe letting go of the asset wouldn’t be such a bad thing,” Rollins pointed out. “If you bring him back to who he is supposed to be, then it frees you up to be with someone who always wants to be with you, not just part of the time.” Rumlow sat back to stare at Rollins.

“Are you trying to set me up on a blind date?” Rumlow asked, momentarily forgetting about the asset in the other room.

“If you went on a date with me, it wouldn’t really be a blind date,” Rollins said, the end of his sentence trailing off, uncertainty taking over his voice. 

Out of pure impulse, Rumlow grabbed Rollins by the front of his mercenary uniform and pulled him forward. Their lips brushed together lightly at first but the kiss quickly deepened. Though Rumlow was an extremely dominating shot caller within HYDRA, he needed someone to take control of him other times. It was clear that Rollins knew exactly what Rumlow needed. Unlike being with the asset, though there was an element of control, Rollins seemed to handle Rumlow as if he were a delicate doll. Rumlow relished in being gently cradled to another man’s chest but at the same time feeling Rollins’s strong fingers digging into his back. He let out a soft sigh and continued to cling to his number two. When they broke apart, Rollins ran his fingers softly along Rumlow’s jawline.

“You’re shaking, Brock,” Rollins whispered. At the glare he received he amended, “which I of course would never tell anyone.” Rumlow blushed and moved away from the other man. 

“I should go check on the asset. Pierce will expect me to handle things after his memory wipe is finished,” Rumlow said, getting to his feet and moving to the door of his office.

“How are you going to handle things with him?” Rollins asked, pushing Rumlow up against a wall, pinning his arms at his side. He nipped at Rumlow’s lower lip pulling out a soft moan of pleasure. 

“Jack, I…” Rumlow started, a deep blush creeping up into his cheeks. He leaned forward to kiss Rollins, but the other man chuckled and pulled back. Rumlow groaned in frustration.

“I want an answer before you get a kiss, Brock,” Rollins growled, his voice full of arousal.

“Let me get the asset settled at my apartment. Usually he needs to sleep for a while before he can function again. The process is taxing on his body,” Rumlow gasped, trying to sort out his rational thoughts from his lustful thoughts of sex. “When things have calmed down, you can come over and we can ‘talk’ about things.” 

Rollins raised an eyebrow at him but nodded, satisfied with the answer he had received. Ever so softly, he gave Rumlow what he wanted, kissing him with all the pent up passion he had withheld over their years of working together. Rumlow tightly wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck and slipped his tongue into Rollins’ mouth. It was intoxicating to be wanted wholeheartedly. Rollins pressed his strong thigh between Rumlow’s legs, rubbing up against his hardening bulge. In shock, Rumlow tilted his head back and let out a small cry of pleasure. As they continued to kiss, Rumlow thrust his hips forward, creating the much needed friction. He held on tight to Rollins as he brought himself to the edge of orgasm. Rollins showered the man in his arms with as many kisses as he could. He could feel Rumlow trembling and the little, high pitched moans drove Rollins crazy.

“Just let go, baby,” Rollins coaxed. “I’ve got you.” 

The words were all Rumlow needed. He toppled over the edge of his climax. He dug his fingers into Rollins’ soft skin so hard that he left bruises. Rollins held the other man as tightly as he could when he felt Rumlow’s knees give out. The steady streams of moans, mixed with his name, overloaded Rollins’ mind and something happened that he had never experienced before. Rollins felt his balls draw up tight against him and before long he himself climaxed. Both men were panting heavily and Rumlow was a trembling mess.

“Did you just…” Rumlow started, unsure of how to ask his question.

“Yeah...hands free with barely any contact,” Rollins replied. “First time that’s happened.” Rumlow smirked, pleased with himself.

“I except more of that when we are at my apartment,” Rumlow whispered, kissing him.

“And the Winter Soldier?” Rollins asked. Rumlow shook his head.

“Don’t really care what he thinks,” he replied. 

Rollins nodded and moved back slightly. He straightened out his uniform before helping Rumlow fix his. Much to his surprise, Rumlow gave up complete control. He let Rollins fuss over his appearance until they were both presentable. 

“Take that ring off,” Rollins growled. Rumlow quickly discarded the ring and tossed it onto his desk in the corner. “Good boy, Brock.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it had been so long that since I have posted on this story! I've had some major writer's block plus being busy with a new job! I will try to post more frequently!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes that my editing has missed! This chapter consists of a dream within a dream so that's why the italics are strange.

Chapter Sixteen

 _Dream  
_ All Bucky could feel beneath him was a cold chair. The cold of the chair mixed with the cold of the room helped to keep his mind somewhat clear. Bucky tried to bring his mind more into focus, but everything felt scrambled. Whatever they had been pumping into his veins was seriously messing with his head. Bucky desperately wished the man he loved would come to his rescue just as he had come to rescue Steve so many times. However, Bucky knew that was an impossible dream. There was a good chance that he would never see Steve again. A shaky breath escaped his mouth as he tried to block out his memories.

“Sergeant 32557…” he whispered, his voice cracking ever so slightly. Yet Bucky was determined not to cry in front of the HYDRA agents. As he was starting to let the haze settle over him permanently there was a commotion somewhere behind, but it seemed like miles away. 

“Bucky! Oh my God…” a familiar voice sounded. Bucky frowned, trying to figure out what was going on around him. The straps fell away from his body and Bucky’s head snapped up.

“Is that…” Bucky started, not wanting to get his hopes up.

“It’s me, baby! It’s Steve,” the man said.

“Steve?” Bucky gasped.

“Come on,” Steve urged.

“Steve,” Bucky repeated, not yet believe what he saw in front of him. Steve gave in and kissed Bucky as hard as he could.

“I thought you were dead,” Steve said. “I’ve never felt so scared and sick in my entire life!” Bucky stepped back and stared at Steve harder than he ever had in his entire life. The man before him was definately not the scrawny kid he had known back in Brooklyn.

“I thought you were smaller,” Bucky said, unable to stop gawking.

“Bucky, come on. We have to go,” Steve insisted.

“What happened to you?” Bucky questioned, still slightly fuzzy in the head.

“I joined the Army,” Steve replied quickly, grabbing ahold of his boyfriend’s hand and dragging him forward.

“Did it hurt?” Bucky asked, now starting to move on his own.

“A little,” Steve replied absent mindedly.

“Is it permanent?” Bucky questioned, reaching out to touch the man.

“So far it seems to be,” Steve chuckled, amused by the fact that Bucky was very seriously distracted by his new muscles. __

_Bucky was jerked awake by something unknown and sat up as quietly as he possibly could to look at his surroundings. He could hear the wind blowing outside the tent and the constant flapping of the entrance was getting annoying. However, the smell of fresh rain in the forest was almost worth not being able to sleep. Bucky looked over at where his best friend was sleeping. It was weird to see Steve with rippling muscles. A shiver went down his spine as he tried to control the urge to crawl on top of the man. A small smile quirked over his lips, sure it was nice to see Steve in peak physical condition, yet Bucky had loved him when he had been small and scrawny. There was something about Steve’s fighting spirit that caused a great heat to spike in the pit of his stomach. After a few more minutes of staring at his friend’s sleeping form, Bucky forced himself off the small army cot. It was no longer enough to just fantasize about Steve. Bucky needed to feel his best friend’s body pressed up against his own. Thanking his lucky stars that they were the only two people in Captain America’s special tent, Bucky slowly crept across the small space. Once he was standing over Steve, he sucked in a breath, working up the courage to wake the other man up. Bucky gently squeezed his friend’s upper bicep. Much to his surprise, Steve didn’t spring to attention. Instead, the captain rolled over lazily before looking up._

_“Buck? Is everything okay?” Steve asked, starting to wake up and look around the tent for any sign of danger._

_“Yeah, everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to you. I dreamed about the day you would storm in a rescue me,” Bucky said. “I didn’t imagine it would actually happen the way it did.” Steve chuckled and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the cot. He patted the bed for Bucky to sit down next to him._

_Much to his surprise, Bucky pushed him backwards and swung his leg over Steve to straddle his waist. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and pulled him close, crushing their lips together. Steve happily obliged, pulling them both back down onto the cot before he thrust his hips upwards. Bucky let out an unexpected sigh of pleasure. Steve smiled into the kiss and slid his hand between them, skillfully undoing Bucky’s pants, much to the other man’s surprise. Never before had Steve been so assertive in their relationship. Steve dipped his fingers into the waistband of his boyfriend’s pants, running his fingers over Bucky’s silky skin. Bucky shuddered at the contact, tilting his head back and thrusting his hips down to meet his partner’s. Steve broke their kiss for a moment to pull Bucky’s pants totally down before he shed his own clothes. While Steve was undressing, Bucky unbuttoned his uniform shirt, throwing it on the floor with the rest of his uniform. For a few moments, both men held as still as they possibly could. Steve was lucky enough to get his own tent, but there was still a huge risk of them being caught in the act._

_Bucky stared down at Steve’s naked form and admired his newly formed muscles. Steve brushed his thumb over the sensitive skin on Bucky’s hip, causing the other man to shiver. Steve suddenly moved Bucky easily onto his stomach and ran his fingers down the length of Bucky’s spine. He kissed both of Bucky’s shoulders and then kissed each vertebrate moving slowly down the spine once again. Bucky sighed in pleasure and let Steve continue to caress his body. Steve smiled against Bucky’s soft skin, enjoying how much pleasure Bucky was experiencing. Steve stuck his fingers in his mouth and coated them entirely in saliva. Bucky shivered knowing what Steve was about to do._

_Bucky sucked in a deep breath as he felt Steve’s fingers press against his anus. Bucky pushed his hips up slightly letting Steve enter him. The feeling was amazing. Bucky couldn't hold back the series of moans that came next. Steve smiled and prepared himself to take the place of his fingers. Steve slowly retracted his fingers causing Bucky to whimper and beg him not to stop. Steve placed the tip of his cock at Bucky’s entrance and pushed in slowly at first before fully easing into him. Bucky let out a small scream, he hadn't ever thought about how big Steve was in that department. Steve pumped in and out at a steady pace and once Bucky got used to the size, he could only feel pleasure and egg Steve on.  
"Oh Steve! Don't stop! Please, don't stop!" Bucky begged, bunching the light blanket of the bed up in his hands._

_Steve could only growl in response. He and Bucky had had sex before but it hadn't been anything like what they were experiencing now. Steve could feel himself shaking as he tried to hold off his orgasm. Something about Bucky’s life having been in danger had a strange effect on Steve. He thrust hard a few more times before he felt Bucky tense up under him and scream in pleasure into the pillow. At the feeling of Bucky squeezing around him, Steve was unable to hold off any longer. Steve groaned before he released himself. Steve rolled off Bucky and they both collapsed, breathing heavily. Bucky moved over and kissed Steve before he quietly maneuvered himself off the cot. Ever so slowly he put on his uniform and crawled back under his own covers, just a few feet away from Steve. The other man turn his head to the side ever so slightly and gave Bucky a soft smile._

_“Sweet dreams, Buck,” Steve whispered._

_“Always,” Bucky replied._

The Winter Soldier slowly opened his eyes. There was a slight relief in him that he felt a plush mattress as opposed to a metal slab. His head was pounding and whatever he had been dreaming about was already fading. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he winced as his head pounded even harder. The asset slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed, planting his bare feet firmly on the polished wood floor. Taking in a deep breath, the soldier tried to find something familiar about his surroundings. He had a feeling that he had been in the room before, but nothing in particular was coming to mind. The asset clenched his metal fist a listened to the metallic clicking, using it as a way to ground himself to the real world. There was a part of him that hated being awoken from cryosleep; endless years of peace and quiet. In the distance, past his vague memories, the Winter Soldier could hear a familiar voice. 

“Brock,” the soldier whispered, letting the name settle with familiarity on his tongue. A sudden surge of happiness overwhelmed the soldier and he pushed himself forward to see the mercenary. However, the sight that met him caused his stomach to roil. His mind was fuzzy at best, but one thing the Winter Soldier knew was that Brock Rumlow belonged to him.  
*  
Steve’s eyes flew open and he sat up gasping for breath. His entire body was shaking so hard that he was positive he would wake up Natasha or Sam. He looked around the secured area where the team had decided to hide out. It was a relief that Fury was still alive, however Steve was still weary of the situation. On paper, taking down project Insight was simple. In reality, there were so many unknown factors that anything could go wrong at any moment. Running his hands through his hair, Steve quietly got off his makeshift bed and padded outside where he could finally catch a breath.

The cool morning air eased Steve’s anxiety to a manageable level and he was able to keep his body from trembling. He still felt shaken from seeing Bucky completely forget who he was. It was just another example that HYDRA was powerful and had extremely dangerous weapons in their arsenal. Steve clench his hands into fists a few times trying to quell the anger he felt. He was angry with a lot of people, but none more so than himself. Had he been just a little bit faster during the war, he would have saved Bucky and there would be no Winter Soldier.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up, this chapter is purely smut with some humiliation that boarders on non-con. I just wanted to give a warning. I also want to say that there will be more explicit scenes in the future between the main pairing. I was just testing out my writing skills since most of my sex scenes are on the shorter side.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys! I apologize in advance for any mistakes you may find that I missed during editing.

Chapter Seventeen

A few hours later, Jack Rollins was standing outside Brock’s apartment with his fist raised to knock. However, something was keeping him from announcing his arrival. For years he had watched Brock fight as he climbed the ranks of HYDRA. There was something amazing about how quickly the man worked. And now, even though it was clear that Brock was interested in a relationship between them, Jack couldn’t help but think the man was still way out of his league. In terms of a mercenary, Brock was the image of what every man wanted to be: strong, focused, and extremely ruthless. After another few minutes of contemplation about if he was actually going to let Brock know he was around, Jack finally knocked on the door. When Brock answered, he smiled at the other man. 

“Hey, is everything okay here?” Jack questioned as he walked into the apartment. “I've never seen the asset that out of it before.” Brock shrugged, trying to act casual. 

“That's normal after getting reprogrammed twice so close together. It will take a while before he is anything other a mindless killing drone,” Brock replied. “He is sleeping at the moment.”

“Should I plan on staying for a long time?” Jack questioned. Brock bit his lower lip as butterflies churned up in his stomach. 

“If you’re not busy with any other jobs that Pierce assigned you,” Brock said. Jack chuckled as he stretched out on the couch. He could hear the anxiety in his friend’s voice which was new. Brock Rumlow was not a man who was easily nervous.

“Of course the man gave me a to do list that I will never get done in this lifetime,” Jack laughed. “I think my best plan of action would be to get some help from the head of our STRIKE team. We can talk about everything over whatever you would like to order in for dinner.” Brock snorted in amusement as he settled on the couch next to Jack. Brock gently kissed Jack’s neck.

“Or we could say screw Pierce’s orders and do something a lot more fun,” Brock urged, moving to straddle Jack’s lap. Without their full body armor on, each man was able to fully appreciate the other’s strong frame. 

Brock bent his head and kissed Jack, losing himself in everything he felt. Brock bunched up Jack’s t-shirt in his hands as the other man gently nibbled at his collar bone. Brock wrapped his arms tightly around Jack’s neck, leaning into his touch. Brock felt as though his skin were on fire and his mind was a haze of want mixed with lust. Jack dug his fingers into Brock’s back, enjoying the feeling of the other man squirming under his touch. However, just as Brock’s pants were about to be undone, a metallic clicking started from behind them.

The asset had absolutely no qualms being openly hostile. Rage flowed off him in waves and the soldier was close to seeing red. Both Jack and Brock broke apart and scrambled to create distance between them. Rumlow felt his heart rate spike and his palms become sweaty. He could almost see the desire to possess him in the asset's eyes, it was both frightening and arousing. The Winter Soldier flexed his metal fingers once again and advanced toward the couple on the couch. Much to Rumlow's surprise, it was Rollins that the soldier was intent on assaulting. 

"Get away from him," the Winter Soldier snarled. 

Rollins gulped visibly and scrambled off the couch, landing hard on the wooden floor. Brock watched as the asset stood in the empty space to separate him from Jack. While the whole situation was unnerving and made him feel sick to his stomach, nothing was worse than watch Jack be too afraid to stand up to the asset. Jack had claimed to care about him but it was clear to Brock that he had felt more lust than love.

“B, I’m sorry. I can’t do this, I don’t want to die,” Jack gasped, still scrambling away into a corner. As Brock was opening his mouth to reply, the Winter Soldier cut him off whipping around with a new wave of anger pouring over him.

“Once I get rid of Jack, I will deal with you and the fact that you seem to think you have the freedom to date anyone other than myself,” the asset snarled. “Pierce specifically said that you were going to be engaged to me. You belong to HYDRA and as an extension HYDRA, you belong to me.” 

Brock’s eyes were wide in horror as he was being threatened. He had seen the soldier become irate before but this was an entirely new level of anger. The asset clearly had some semblance of who people were around him, but the reprogramming had done serious damage. There was not even a slight twinkle of the old Bucky Barnes in the asset’s eyes. Turning back towards Rollins, the soldier advanced forward and in that moment, Brock realized that the Winter Soldier was going to kill Jack to get rid of him.

“Wait!” Brock yelled, surging forward and wrapping his arms around the asset’s waist. There was still noticeable tension in the soldier’s body, but he seemed more at ease now that Rumlow was in such close proximity. “Don’t kill him.” The Winter Soldier let out an angry sound but remained still, no sign of charging to make the killing blow.

“Give me one good reason why I should leave this piece of shit alive,” the asset snarled.

“Because Pierce hasn’t authorized you to kill or even hurt him,” Brock pointed out. “He would never let you out of the vault if you went rogue.” The soldier placed his non-metal hand over Brock’s hand as he studied Rollins, debating if the possibility of being sequestered was worth killing the man. However, even with all the rage lingering at the surface, something held the soldier back. It wasn’t the desire to maintain his relationship with Rumlow and it certainly wasn’t the fear of Alexander Pierce. Yet no matter how hard he tried to put his finger on what was causing him to pause, it eluded him.

“Fine. Today is your lucky day, Rollins. I would suggest that you run before I change my mind,” the soldier snapped. 

He felt Rumlow let out a sigh of relief as Rollins tripped over himself to get out of the apartment. Once they were alone, the asset rounded on Brock, knocking him backwards into the couch. Stunned, Brock tried to regain his wits before another punch was thrown his way. In a desperate attempt to avoid getting hurt, Rumlow let himself tumble off the couch as the soldier broke through the wall behind the couch with one punch from his metal arm. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Rumlow gasped, getting to his feet but still feeling unsteady. 

“You belong to me. And for a man who is so concerned about what Peirce think is, you certainly seem to be okay with defying his orders when it suits your needs,” the asset snarled. Brock clenched his jaw and managed to keep his mouth shut. As much as he wanted to flip out and lose his cool, he knew that he would lose the fight against the super soldier every single time.

“Your memory…” Brock started but stopped suddenly. He was used to a hostile asset after a memory wipe, particularly one that happened after a fight. However, even when he had been punched, the asset had quickly remember who he was. This hostility had nothing to do with losing his memory but all to do with wanting Brock all to himself. The soldier was becoming increasingly erratic for some reason. Rumlow had seen the electroshock work many times over the years, it was only with the reappearance of Steve Rogers that certain memories seemed to be sticking. Clearly the two warring sides of the man made the memory loss less binding. 

“Is fine! And it's good enough to remember that you were wearing a ring previously. Do you just take it off whenever you feel like it? Or just when Rollins has you down on all fours,” the asset snarled. “I may have been incapacitated in the vault, but other men were kind enough to share the fact that you clearly got fucked.” A red flush started creeping up Brock’s neck as shame radiated through him. He turned his eyes downwards to avoid looking the other man in the face. Rumlow opened and closed his mouth several times but found that his ability to speak was gone. The Winter Soldier sneered at him. 

“Seems to me that your mouth is better for taking things in rather than spewing them out. You're just as good at swallowing your words as you are at swallowing other things,” the soldier laughed. Rumlow balled his hands into fists, but no matter how hard he tried he was unable to fight back the tears. He wasn't surprised when the asset chuckled at the display of emotion. 

“Stop,” Brock said quietly. The Winter Soldier walked up to the mercenary and gripped his jaw in his metal hand. 

“As long as you remember your place,” the soldier snapped. Brock let out a frustrated noise.

“I'm not someone to be walked all over! I am the STRIKE Commander. You seem to be the only one who has this idea that I'm incapable of being treated like an adult,” Brock snarled, jerking out of the soldier’s grasp.

The rage that had settled someone, due to picking on Rumlow, rose back to the surface quickly. The Winter Soldier lunged forward and regained control over the mercenary. Brock suddenly found himself being thrown backwards onto the couch. He grunted in surprise but was unable to regain the upper hand. The asset was soon on top of Rumlow, forcing him to lay on his back, sprawled across the couch. Terror ran through him and his breaths became short and choppy, knowing that he was no match for the asset. The Soldier seemed to be mindful of the fact that he could crush Rumlow’s chest with his metal arm, however, that was the only leniency that was given. Brock heard the sound of a zipper coming undone causing him to such in a deep breath. This was the true personality of the asset. Rumlow could only wish that Bucky’s memory would spontaneously return.

The asset moved up so he was straddling Rumlow’s chest and with no warning, shoved his cock down the mercenary’s throat. Brock’s eyes watered as he choked on the intrusion. When he tried to move away, the asset held his head firmly in place. Brock arched backwards trying to get away. 

“Breathe through your nose, Brock,” he growled.

The mercenary fought down the bile that was rising up in his throat and managed to slowly start bobbing his head up and down. He braced his hands on the soldier’s hips, though there was nothing Brock could do, at least he could brace himself. Slowly starting to adjust, Brock began to swirl his tongue around the tip of the soldier’s cock. Above him, the Winter Soldier let out a throaty groan as he lost himself in the pleasure. Much to Rumlow's surprise, the asset eased up on the pressure and leaned back a little. Even more surprising to the mercenary was his own desire to continue pleasing the asset. Brock pushed himself up and sucked a little more enthusiastically.

The asset gripped Brock’s hair in his fist to hold his head still before shoving his thick cock into the warm wetness in one smooth thrust. He pulled out and then slammed back into Brock’s mouth. The soldier continued the thrusting, bruising the back of Rumlow’s throat with each move forward. Brock tried not to gag, but it was hard not to respond to the harness of the onslaught. The asset had never been this rough with him before. However, the Winter Soldier only seemed to get harder with ever gag, loving the response his cock elicited from Brock.

The soldier reached over with his metal hand and ripped Brock’s shirt off. He slowed down his trusts to admire the core muscles on the mercenary. The asset pressed his fingers against one nipple and squeezed hard has he tugged on it. Brock cried out and his back arched, making his head tip back a little further causing his mouth to be easier to fuck. The soldier tugged and squeezed the nipples hard as he alternated which one he was pinching. 

“That’s a good little cock sucker,” the asset growled. “Your mouth feels so fucking good!” Brock could tell the man was starting to get close and steeled himself for what was about to happen.

Brock looked up at the asset and managed to wink, a signal they had come up with years ago to let the soldier know Brock was ready to feel his balls against his chin. He tipped his head backwards slightly so he could take every inch of cock down his throat. The soldier thrust his hips forward and forced all of his cock down Brock’s throat until the base touched his lips. The Winter Soldier moaned loudly as his cock twitched in Rumlow’s throat as he held it there, depriving his fuck toy of air. The asset nearly lost control as Brock’s face started to turn red. Brock attempted to breathe through his nose, but the soldier’s stomach blocked the airflow. The asset watched Brock struggle for a few seconds before he eased back, though not pulling out completely. The soldier looked into the other man’s eyes.

“Your throat feels so good around my cock, but I want to feel your tight ass,” the soldier said, his voice gruff with need rather than anger. “Bend over!” 

When the soldier pulled his cock from Rumlow’s throat the mercenary gasped for air. He took a moment to breathe before maneuvering himself so he was bent over the couch. Bending over, Brock spread his legs wide and stuck his ass in the air. The soldier yanked down Rumlow’s pants, moaning in pleasure at the fact that the man wasn’t wearing any underwear. The asset ran his fingers over Brock’s soft skin, dipping his fingers into the crack, gently brushing up against Brock’s pucker. The mercenary groaned and pushed backwards. The Winter Soldier chuckled. 

“You’re such a little slut,” the asset said. “Your hold is puckering, begging for my cock, isn’t it?” 

“Oh God yes!” Brock cried, pushing back towards the asset’s cock again.

The asset slapped each cheek hard, leaving a red handprint on the flesh as Brock cried out, though his cry was one of surprise and not pain. The soldier spit on his hand, lubing up his cock. While still rubbing his cock, the asset bent down and ran his tongue over Brock’s anus.

“Holy shit!” Brock moaned. The other man swirled his tongue around the tight ring of muscle until Rumlow was left as a quivering mess. “Need you...please...fuck me!”

The soldier held him in place as he slowly pushed the tip into the tight tunnel, keeping Brock’s cheeks spread. He wanted to see his cock disappear into the tight hole. Brock could only moan in response. He had forgotten how much he loved how the soldier’s cock stretched his ass wide and filled him completely. The feeling of him moving in and out of his tight hole was one of the best feelings Brock could imagine. The asset started thrusting in and out faster as he began to lose control.

“Oh fuck, your ass is so tight!” the asset moaned, as he pushed all but the last inch of his cock inside the mercenary. “I love fucking your ass.” Brock gasped and pushed back against the soldier’s solid core, loving the feeling of the other man being fully clothed. 

“Oh God, you’re so big,” Brock whimpered as he pushed back hungrily to meet the thrusts. “I love your cock in my ass!” The soldier started to fuck him slowly, his ass was so tight he had to force his cock in and out. As Brock’s muscles loosened, he was able to move faster and deeper. 

“I can’t hold off much longer,” the asset groaned, slamming balls deep into Brock’s ass.

“Same,” Rumlow gasped as he tightened the muscles around the soldier’s cock. “You feel so good inside me.”

The asset fucked Brock’s ass faster, bracing his metal hand on the couch and the other on the mercenary’s hip. The soldier’s cock twitched as he continued to fuck Rumlow, driving all of his cock into the other man’s ass with each thrust. Brock gasped in surprise as the asset’s fingers reached around him and found his engorged and throbbing penis. The soldier covered his hand with precum, rubbing Rumlow’s cock hard and fast in just the right way to get him off fast. 

“Oh God!” Brock cried out, unable to contain himself after a minute of the handjob. “I’m going to...uhn...to...to cum.”

“Wait for me, baby,” the Winter Soldier grunted as he fucked as hard as he could. “Ready, baby?...oh God…!”

Brock couldn’t hold back any longer. His whole body shook as the orgasm rocked his body and he saw stars. Rumlow’s muscles clenched down around the soldier’s cock, milking him. The asset slammed his cock deep into Brock’s ass and exploded, hot cum filling Rumlow. Breathing hard, the Winter Soldier collapsed on the couch, pulling Rumlow down on top of him.

“I hope this was a good reminder of just who you belong to,” the asset whispered, eliciting a shiver from the mercenary. Pulling out of Brock’s ass, the soldier pushed Rumlow off of him and tucked his cock back into his pants. “I’m going to the vault for a few hours, when I get back, I expect you to be waiting for me like a good boy. And make sure you’re alone.” Brock could only nod as the burning shame coursed through his body once again. He was not only embarrassed that he had submitted to sex, but that he was willing going to wait as he had been told to do.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this very short chapter! It's pretty straight forward leading up to the ending fight! After this more exciting smut chapters and twists will happen!
> 
> As always, sorry for any mistakes that I missed!

Chapter Eighteen

Steve found that he was shaking as he entered the control room of the Triskelion. All eyes were on him as he attempted to gain the trust of every SHIELD agent. He slowly wiped away the sweat from his upper lip as he stepped up to the microphone. He desperately wished in that moment that things were the way they had been before the war. Steve wished that Bucky had become a lawyer instead of a Soldier. Steve could have gotten a job as a scrawny man working at a newspaper letting the other heroes of the war fight and die. He felt like a traitor on some level for even having such thoughts. At the same time, Steve would always be a soldier at heart and there was no way to avoid that fact. Bucky was the same way and would have blown his brains out trying to work a desk job. He could only hope that in their fight to save mankind from the helicarriers that he could save the man he loved as well. 

“Attention, all SHIELD agents. This is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was, it's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want: absolute control,” Steve said. He sucked in a deep breath before he was able to continue. “They shot Nick Fury and it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way, unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high, it always has been, and it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not.” Steve moved away from the microphone and realized that Sam was smirking at him.

 

“Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?” Sam teased. 

“Now when would I have had time to write that down?” Steve laughed. 

Several floors up, sat the council staring at Alexander Pierce with fire in their eyes. They now had to figure out if they really wanted to stand up against Pierce. The man leading HYDRA was much more terrifying in person than he was over a hologram. A few subtle looks were exchanged before the first person spoke out.

“You smug son of a bitch,” councilman Rockwell snapped. “You won’t get away with this.”

“Arrest him!” councilman Singh said, turning to Jack Rollins who only smirked at him and cocked his gun. 

“I guess I've got the floor,” Pierce chuckled.  
*  
Rumlow strode confidently into the control room at SHIELD headquarters as if he owned the place. He smirked widely at the fear on everyone’s faces. Now, more than ever, he wanted to cause people the same fear the asset had caused him. A fire burned in Rumlow that made him unafraid of death, and that was a dangerous place to be. It was a kind of control like no other. It not only made him feel powerful to tower over people, it made him feel special. The main tech that was in charge of the large control screens, was shaking ever so slightly. However, the fear only seemed to push Rumlow further toward the edge. It seemed to cause a visible excitement in his eyes, his smile seeming to gleam in an even more sinister manner than usual.

“Preempt the launch sequence. Send those ships up now,” Rumlow ordered. The tech didn't move and Rumlow ground his teeth together. No one dared to defy the STRIKE commander. “Is there a problem?”

“I'm…” the tech started, shaking his head. He was bound and determined to follow the guidance of Captain America, but the mercenary was even scarier in person. 

“Is. There. A. Problem?” Rumlow snarled, placing his hands on the back of the tech’s chair, making his presence very clear.

“I'm sorry, sir,” the tech replied, sucking in a deep breath to gather his courage. “I'm not gonna launch those ships. Captain's orders.” Rumlow stared at the man for a few seconds as he fully processed what he was being told. Rage flooded his body and he yanked out his gun, pointing it at the tech’s head. Wasting one life wasn’t of concern to him. 

“Move away from your station,” Rumlow snarled, cocking the gun and flicking the safety off. The tech hunkered down, but Agent 13 quickly came to his rescue. She drew her own weapon and pointed it at Rumlow. 

“Like he said…” Agent 13 started, relieved at the sound of all the SHIELD agents drawing their weapons on Rumlow. “Captain's orders.”

“You picked the wrong side, Agent,” Rumlow snarled.

“Depends on where you're standing,” Agent 13 said, smiling a little. Rumlow smirked at her and dropped his gun. However, the moment at he saw the agent let down her guard, he pulled a knife from his pant leg and sliced it across her arm. Agent 13 dropped her gun in surprise, giving Rumlow just enough time to launch the helicarriers before the rest of the SHIELD agents fired on him. Dodging bullets, Rumlow quickly ran from the room before any bullets were able to find their mark.

In the headquarters control room, Maria Hill watched in horror as the launch sequence started. Knots formed in her stomach as she could only pray that Steve and Sam would be able to carry out their plan. The fate of millions of people depended on their success.

“They're initiating launch,” Hill relayed over the coms. 

At the news they received, Steve and Sam increased their speed as they headed towards the helicarriers. Sam kept running through the plan in his head, hoping that he wouldn't have another experience like the one that had ended Riley’s life. At the same time, Sam was glad to be spreading his wings again. Steve, on the other hand, wasn’t thinking about the upcoming fight with HYDRA. Instead, all he could focus on was the fight he knew was coming with Bucky. After their encounter on the bridge, he knew there was a good chance that his memories had once again been wiped away. It took Steve everything he had to avoid crying.

“Hey, Cap, how do we know the good guys from the bad guys?” Sam asked, though he wasn’t sure if he was making a joke or not. Unlike the wars he had been in before, SHIELD and HYDRA would be wearing the same colors.

“If they're shooting at you, they're bad,” Steve pointed out.


End file.
